Now and Forever
by elaine451
Summary: Complete! What if Buffy had gone with Angel when he was pulled into that hell dimension on the finale of Season 2? AU. Pairings: BA, WO, XC, GF, glimmers of ST. Rated M for sexual situaltions and some language
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

**Prolog**

The fight had been exhausting, but it was almost over now. Buffy was about to send Angelus to hell and close the portal that he and Acathla opened. The air crackled with energy as she prepared to kill the monster her only lover had become, the monster they had unintentionally both released.

Buffy saw a flicker of recognition in his face, these were her lover's eyes, Angel was back, oh god! This couldn't be happening to her. How could she kill the one man, the only man, she had ever loved, how could she not? There wasn't much time now, the swirling vortex was in full force and Acathla was awakening.

Angel's look was one of total confusion, "Buffy, it seems like months since I've seen you. What's happening?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it. I love you." She smoothed his cheek with her hand.

"I love you." Angel looked into her eyes with all his love and trust.

"Close your eyes."

With a last kiss, Buffy plunged the sword into Angel as the portal to hell opened. The shock in his eyes broke her heart, so when his outstretched hand reached for her all she could do was grab hold.

Xander return to make sure Buffy had succeeded, but as he entered the room he saw his friend about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She was about to enter hell with Angelus.

"Buffy, no!"

Buffy cast a look over her shoulder, and Xander could see the pain in her eyes, but he could also see her conviction.

"Xander, I have to, he's my Angel. Tell my mom I love her…tell her everything."

With one last look at Xander, Buffy pulled Angel close to her and they were both wrenched into the vortex that would take them away from the only world they had every known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Buffy sat by the small lake that bordered the cottage she now called home. Looking over the last 20 years it was very hard to imagine a time when she hadn't lived here. After all, it was more than half her life, as far as she was concerned.

When they first came through the vortex Buffy expected pits of fire and brimstone and endless suffering. Angel had no idea about what had just happened to him. He thought it was the day after her 17th birthday. They were in a glade of some sort, with lots of sun. She remembered pulling the sword out of Angel and trying to drag him into shade. But the strange thing was, the sun didn't burn him. That's when an even stranger thing happened, okay, the first of many stranger things. Whistler came walking up to them, in a very loud suit and hat.

"Wow, so okay, you guys made it through. Cool."

Angel and Buffy were dumbfounded. Words were forming in Buffy's brain, she could see them, but they refused to spill out of her mouth, so the both of them just stared.

"Okay, so I realized you're probably more than a little confused, you expected to be plunged into a hell dimension. Am I right?" Whistler crooked his head a little to the left and continued to speak. "Well, maybe just you, slayer. The big guy seems way confused by life right now. But Whistler will explain all, I promise. Let's get out of this place, it's a bit too wide open for my liking".

"So, you know where we should be? Is this like, your demon land, I mean, you are a demon, right? You KNOW what this is all about? You made this happen?" Buffy was freaked, but her anger at Whistler's nonchalance was over-taking all other emotions.

"Buffy, please, don't kill the messenger. Angel knows I have no real power, I just give options put down by The Powers. I work for them, y'know? Anyway, come on, I know a place where the big guy can rest and you can clue him in on his antics these past months, just in case he can't figure it out for himself. Then I can give you the rest of the story."

Buffy followed, begrudgingly and extremley scared. Angel was starting to fill in some of the missing pieces as Buffy tried to support him, physically and emotionally. A memory of what Angelus had done would hit him and he would fall to his knees, heaving. She knew it would take another long while for him to come to terms with this, _guess that's why I love him so much_, she thought.

After a bit of explaining on Whistler's part, Buffy felt she had heard quite enough and Angel was having more than a little bit of a problem accepting the fact that he had been Angelus and had done all the Angelus-type evil.

"Options, options? You call this an option? So, if I hadn't come with Angel, he'd be suffering an eternity of untold miseries at the hands of demons, with his soul intact? Like, this is our reward? Is this, like the typical way the powers that be operate? No talking, NO options? 'Cause my option would have been most definitely a place with at least one Starbucks!"

"Okay, Buff, I sort of see your point here. But may I remind you, no one told you to jump through the opening with Angel, you made that one all by yourself. But it was a selfless act, an act of love, an act of compassion. This is why you and Angel aren't being flayed and then having your skin reattached so that the flaying can recommence in the morning. See where I'm going with this one?" Whistler looked over at Angel to see how he was digesting all of this. "So big guy, care to add an opinion or two?"

Angel's face was a work in guilt and remorse. "I can't believe I lost my soul for simply loving Buffy. Why didn't you tell me this when you first showed her to me? Why didn't you warn us? You have to send Buffy back home and send me to the dimension I was meant to be in, it's what I deserve."

"Angel, just stop it, enough with the self-flagellation. This is where we are now and there is no way in hell I am going to lose you again after getting you back, just not gonna happen, so get over it! Right?" she asked Whistler, with a little less conviction.

"Yeah, I don't have the means to get anybody anywhere else, except myself. So, here's the deal, you guys. It appears that there's some sort of prophecy that's gonna involve the both of you. By Buffy going through the portal it's just going to happen a little sooner, but according to the Oracles, this was a definite possibility in the list of probabilities. Don't ask, I'm just repeating what I've been told. I am strictly a need to know basis kind of guy." Whistler dusted an imaginary speck off his lapel, while trying to not look at the two miserable folks in front of him.

Buffy sank to the makeshift mattress, at least she hoped it was makeshift, next to Angel in the small hut Whistler had led them to. The tension and exhaustion were tangible in every movement and muscleof her body. "What's next, then? Are we here to slay some evil master vampire, some demon that eats babies, what? Can you ay least give us that much?" Buffy felt as if she was whining, but she couldn't stop herself. She was scared, confused, tired and Angel's remorseful, semi-comatose state was really starting to get to her.

"Well, I know that the prophecy has to do with your world and you have to do something in this dimension before you can go back. Now, I also know that time in this dimension is much different than the one you just came from. I hate to lay all it on you like this, with no, how can I say this…foreplay? I just don't have a whole lot of time and I have a lot to clue you in on."

Whistler took a deep breath and continued, "Okay, first things first. Time, one week in yourworld is like a year and a half in this dimension, give or take."

Angel finally showed a bit of life, "What the hell are you talking about? That'll mean nothing for me, but what about Buffy? Are we here for a short duration or are the Powers That Be thinking long term? What are we suppose to do about that? This is insane, Whistler, you have to get them to take Buffy back!"

"Angel, you are giving me way more credit than I deserve. Like I said, I'm only the messenger. You're here until whatever needs to happen, happens. And that could be years, which seems the case when you hear all that I have to tell you. This leads me to my next couple of revelations. Hey, this may be the best thing that ever happened to you two. Come on guys, let's go with the half full mentality, just for a little bit."

Whistler continued, "Okay, so Angel. It seems that the PTBs have bonded your soul, so now there is nothing to get in the way of your happiness. That's a good thing, right? I mean, I'm sure that sex is the last thing that you have on your mind, but in time, who knows, right? As for the passage of time, this here is a little tricky, so please keep an open mind and bear with me. Seems the Powers That Be are of the opinion that you will need to turn Buffy within a few years time". Angel stood up and was about to pull Whistlers spine out through his mouth when Buffy put her hand on his arm. Her soft hand, with all her warmth, coursed through him and calmed him immediately. With everything that was happening, he still couldn't stop the feelings she stirred in him.

"Angel, hold on, let him finish. We're stuck here and they can't really force us to do anything, so let's hear what these fabulous supreme beings have to say." Buffy's voice was tired with resignation, but he could still see her love for him in her eyes. Maybe things could be worse, he'd listen.

Whistler wiped his brow, "Thanks, Buffy!"

She looked at him through half closed eyes, "Don't thank me yet, I may not like what you have to say and then those pesky Powers That Be will have to find a new errand boy."

"Okay, so like I said, when Angel turns you."

"If!" Buffy and Angel said simultaneously.

"Whatever, anyway as I was trying to say, you won't be losing your soul, Buffy. Even as we speak, it's bound to you. No chance, ever, of you losing it. I know it all sounds strange, but none of us are privy to what the Oracles have in mind. And believe you me, trying to second guess them just never works."

Whistler picked up his hat and set on his head, "So, I gotta be hitting the inter-dimensional road in a bit. I'll just go over with you what you can expect from this place. Not too bad as far as alternate, zero technology, dimensions go. Actually, I have a feeling you guys are going to do just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

The place was called Ragnor, very un-chic, as far as Buffy was concerned. Of course, this was her first alternate dimension, so she didn't have much of a point of reference. Zero technology, for sure. To have a hot bath, she had to heat the water in a pot, for goodness sake. And the place where they were supposed to live was barely bigger than her bedroom at home. One room.

"It's a simple life-style here, Buff. But I know you kids'll get use to it." Whistler was so irritating. "I'm gonna introduce you to a wonderful lady here and she'll show you the ropes. I promise, you are gonna love her."

And that's how Embeth came to be in their lives. A wonderful woman who soon became the best friend Buffy and Angel so desperately needed to help them adjust to their new lives.

She really was a godsend. Embeth took them both under her wing, understanding more about their predicament then most in Ragnor. She had been sucked into this dimension more than 60 years ago and had become an elder in the little village. She had prayed to all the gods and goddesses to send a warrior to help protect the villagers from the various nasties that inhabited their world and it seems her prayers had been answered. Embeth could tell that this man and woman would do great things for her adopted people, even if they were here for only a short while.

She dressed Buffy and Angel in garments more befitting village life and found a supply of blood to feed Angel. The local townsfolk were not surprise by the newest additions and welcomed the new couple with an attitude of tolerance.

Buffy was having a harder time with all the revelations revealed by Whistler, especially Angel's soul. She still loved him desperately, but she was still afraid of the happiness clause, what if they were wrong?She also washaving a hard time wrapping her mind around being turned. She still had hopes her friends would somehow get them out of this mess. Angel on the other hand, relished the idea of being with Buffy in this place. Whether they ever made love again or not, and he certainly hoped with time Buffy would choose to be with him, just being near her at all times seemed to help heal him. The guilt he carried from his time as Angelus was almost more than he could handle when they had first arrived. With Buffy's tenderness and the fact that he didn't have to look at the faces of the people he hurt, he was coming around and learning to enjoy this simple life.

Buffy was torn, she loved the fact that she could be with Angel, but she also missed her friends and mother. She also felt guilt when she realized she was happy. She and Angel lived in the same house, slept in the same bed, but she wasn't ready to take the next step with him.

* * *

"Well girl, what are you waiting for? A hand delivered invitation?" Buffy and Embeth were curing some meat to be put in the village larder. "The two of you have been here going on 6 months and I see the way he looks at you and you at him. The man will surely turn into a wrinkly mass with the amount of times he dives into that cold lake."

Embeth had quickly turned into a confidant for both Buffy and Angel. She didn't appear to be all that much older than them, she was from a people that lived to be hundreds of years old, but she had a wisdom that all the villagers sought out. She knew the story of the slayer and her lover, the vampire with a soul, and it touched her heart.

"I don't know. We fight together, we live together, I know we still love each other more than ever. It's just really weird. And this whole turning me into a vampire business. I think it's put a whole damper on the spontaneous sex thing, y'know?"

"What I know is that the two of you think too much and talk too much. Do you do this much thinking when you slay a beast? No, you just do it. Your instincts take over. That's what you have to do now. Let go of the thoughts and words and just feel what you feel. Do not question it, Buffy." Embeth got up and gathered the bags of meat. "Heed my words, young slayer."

Thinking over Embeth's words made Buffy realize just how unfair she had been with Angel, and he was so patient and giving to her. Yes indeed, maybe it was time to heed Embeth's words.She wasplanned on doing just that when Angel came running onto their front porch. "Grathor demon in town, Buff. We gotta go, now!"

"Ewww! Do I have time to change?" She hated grathor demons. They were big and blue and smelly. And when you killed one, they spewed the most disgusting demon goo, ever!

"Are you serious?"

"Nooo. Let's go." She got up from her seat and started to run right behind Angel.

The battle with the demon was long and hard. It was one of the biggest either of them had ever fought, at least 8 feet tall and thick as a tree trunk. But Buffy and Angel had it down to an art form by now. The only way to kill one of these guys was to wear it down and then pierce at the base of it neck with a long blade. They fought with it, like a tag team, so that when one of them started to tire out, the other would be somewhat refreshed. About an hour into the fight, Buffy started to get a little worried.

"Angel, are we gonna get this one?"

He kicked the beasts' legs out from under him and jumped on its back, raising the blade over his head. He looked at Buffy and winked. "Was there ever any doubt?" Angel plunged the knife into the creature and tried to jump as far away as he could. Unfortunately for both Angel and Buffy, the huge demon wasted no time in exploding in a massive rain of gelatinous body parts and intestines. They were covered from head to toe in what was left of the demon.

The villagers came out of their various doors and windows, applauding their fierce warriors, but making no attempt to move toward them. One of the village elders leaned out of his window, smiling and waving.

"Thank you, our fearless protectors, we are once again indebted to you both. I do not know what good fortune smiled upon us the day you arrived, but we are eternally grateful. As soon as the grathor demon has dried a bit, we will remove him. Once again, we are in your debt." He smiled and waved again, then shut his window from the stench.

Walking back to their cottage, Buffy grumbled. "Yeah, in our debt alright. But not enough to put up with a little demon goo and demon smell. Look at me! I'm a mess, another shirt, ruined. And I so stink! I am so not in a 'I saved the village, I am such a hero' mood. And I could so use a littleCitra Shineshampoo and conditioner and a really nice bar of moisturizing soap. Not to mention a pint of chocolate cookie dough ice cream."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was just too cute when she got into one of these moods. He got an evil little glint in his eyes when she looked up at him. "What? What are you thinking?" She backed up, just slightly.

Angel threw her over his shoulder before she had time to react and jumped into lake near their cottage. She was so shocked by the icy water, she couldn't breathe for a moment. When she finally got her breath back, she looked over at Angel, who was in the process of removing his filthy clothes.

"Not amusing! You are so not going to get away with this." She swam over to him and attempted to push his head under the water, while he attempted to remove the gooey garments she still had on.

"Baby, vampire, remember? Can't drown." He laughed and he tossed her shirt and pants onto the shore. She was so pist by the fact that she had no leverage in the water that she didn't even notice she was naked and still tried to wrestle him under. They tussled for a few minutes, until Buffy had to come up for air. Still laughing, Angel grabbed the bar of herbal soap he kept on the edge of the bank and started to lather her up. Buffy fought it at first, but then gave into the feel of his hands in her hair and scalp.

"Umm, feels good. I guess I can let you make it up to me." She leaned into him and Angel continued to lather her whole body. She turned to face him and took the bar from his hands.

"I guess I could return the favor. After all, you did kill a really big demon." She proceeded to follow the same route Angel had on her body. His eyes became very dark and when Buffy massaged the soap into the hair below his waist, he growled and pulled her flush to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, running her tongue over his lips to open them. He complied. Angel pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Are you ready for this, sweetheart?" Angel wanted her so badly, he wasn't sure he could take no for an answer, but he wanted this to be right.

Buffy looked up at him, her eyes half closed with desire. "Oh baby, I am so ready for this." She held his face in her hands and gave him a kiss that left no doubt in his mind. Angel shifted her slightly to enter her and as he did she screamed his name and made it perfectly clear just how ready she was.

Much later, Angel was holding Buffy in their bed. She woke and looked up at him, with sleepy eyes and a very contented smile. "Well, I'd say we gave that bonded soul quite a test and it past with flying colors, wouldn't you?" She draped her leg over his hip and felt him start to move. Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked into his eyes. "Again?"

Angel gave her that sexy half smile of his. "Just to be sure, I think we better test that bonded soul of mine another time or two, don't you?" He rolled on top of her, not waiting for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

"Hey babe, what's with the pensive, Angel-broody face. You made me give that up long ago." Angel kissed his wife long and hard. He'd begun to refer to her as wife after they had been here a year or so. It felt right and she had never complained.

The past 20 years had been a dream come true for him. They fought the local demons and had actually made friends with more than a few of the local villagers. The sun didn't affect him and he and Buffy were able to live close to normal lives. Granted, neither of them really tanned, but the warmth was great! Considering this was a zero technological society, they were very accepting of the unusual. Every so often a new citizen would fall through a vortex and they would either adapt and become a part of society at large or they would be ostracized. And life outside in the forbidden zone was not a pretty one.

The demons and beasties that tried take over village life soon learned that there were new sheriffs in town. Namely Buffy and Angel. Over the years the battles became less and less and their friends, more and more. They still trained together, but most of their spare time was spent living a life. If it were possible, Angel loved Buffy more today than he did almost 25 years ago, when he first met her. And sex? Almost everyday! Lots to be said for vampire and slayer stamina. Yes, life was good. Whistler had been right about the half-full glass. And now, looking at her swollen abdomen, Angel felt life could not be more perfect.

She looked at the man/demon that was now her husband. It was so weird, back home this could never have happened. But here, in this place and time that had become her life, she was living her dream. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked into Angel's eyes.

"I am so not doing the Angel-broody thing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Buffy took hold of Angel's hand and placed it on her protruding abdomen, "I was thinking that our 20 year holiday is almost over and we will probably have to return to the real world, our world, very soon. The Powers That Be sent us here to do something that we couldn't do in our own world, and I tend to think that a vampire and a vampire-slash-slayer conceiving a child just might be the thing, y'think?"

Angel laid back and looked up at the sky as he wound Buffy's long hair in his hand, gently pulling her down with him. He had been avoiding this discussion, as had Buffy. "I guess I was just so happy at the prospect of having a child with you I didn't want to toss in any supernatural, prophecy-type inklings. I just want to be a dad and I just want you to be a mom and fight the occasional demon or dragon and go back to our daily love-making sessions. Maybe the PTBs decided we had done enough and this was our reward. Living in a fool's paradise, huh?"

"Delusional much? Oh, hon, you can be so cute. Both of us aren't so far removed from the hell-mouth that we can't remember real life. It's only been 20 years, not 200. Am I bursting pretty colored bubbles? I swear I will make it up to you, but the moment we both heard this heart beat we knew we were in for something, what word am I looking for? HUGE?"

He smiled at her, "Since when did you become so wise and womanly?" He looked at her rounded stomach and full breasts, she was such a sight to behold. Angel knew things were about to change, but until Buffyhad safely delivered and his baby was in his arms, he didn't want to think about it.

"I'm a soon to be mother, after all. How about a nice, naked back rub? I swear, this baby feels like it is gnawing on my spine. Naw, you don't think he really is, do you? Both parents being vamps and all?" Buffy attempted to stand, but Angel got up first and picked her up.

"I think you are just a normal, pregnant vampire-slash slayer that needs a little more rest. After all, you are having a baby at 37, not old, but older."

"I so cannot believe you are throwing my age up to me! And how many bicentennial birthdays have I celebrated? I mean, rob the cradle much?" Angel couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping after Buffy's latest tirade regarding age.

If she still could breath, it would catch in her throat. He was so magnificent, his long flowing hair, his just-so tight pants, that sexy shirt Embeth had made for him. He could be off the cover of a romance novel. But she still couldn't let him get away with that remark, no matter how totally hot he was.

"I am so finding Mr. Pointy 2when I get back to the house, so you had better watch it!" With that, Buffy doubled over in pain. "Oh my god Angel, I think the baby's coming. Now! You have to go get Embeth, tell her it's time."

Angel lifted Buffy and carried her to their cottage. "Buffy, I can't leave you like this, tell me what to do!"

"Look, I'm having the baby, I need her! Go now Angel!"

When Angel returned with Embeth, Buffy was in the midst of another contraction. She was an exercise in concentrated pain, soaked in sweat and swearing at the top of her lungs. "If those damned Powers That Be try anything after I have gone through all this, I swear I will kill the whole lot of them!"

"Feisty as ever, I see." Angel turned to see Whistler in the doorway.

"So, you're back to stir up trouble for these fine folk, are you?" Embeth gave Whistler a side-long glance.

"You knew it wasn't forever, Embeth. So did they."

Buffy sat up, "Whistler, you get the hell out of here, nobody gets my baby, do you hear me? You tell your bosses they don't get to pick and choose when it comes to our lives! Get out! I do not want you anywhere near my baby! Angel, do something!"

Embeth pushed at the both of them, "OUT! You are upsetting her and we have a baby to bring into the world. OUT, OUT, OUT!"

Angel's eyes pleaded, "I need to be here, it's my baby. I don't want to leave Buffy."

Embeth took Angel's hand, "There should be a bit of blood Angel, I don't think you should be here, I'll call you in as soon as we're all cleaned up. Go now." Looking at Whistler, "Take care of him, you troublesome, little man."

Whistler looked over at Angel, "Boy, this place is filled with feisty women, huh?"

"Whistler, what are you doing here?" There was a tinge of fear and anger in Angel's voice.

"No worries, big guy. I promise, no families will be separated in the making of this prophecy. You two have fulfilled your part of the bargain; you did what had to be done here. In a few days time you will be sent back to where you belong. Your son, too. Actually, your son most of all".

Angel felt his fists tightening. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Then realization hit him, "I'm going to have a son?"

"All in good time. We'll wait until Buffy is up to it and I'll explain all, well, at least as much as I know. The Powers That Be only feed me so much info at a time."

Whistler brushed some pollen off his coat, "Man, this place has so much fuzz, my sinuses are buzzin'." He sneezed, to prove his point. "So, how's life been the past 20 years? Obviously you guys have been busy, the PTBs thought it would take Buffy a lot longer to get pregnant. Gotta hand it to you, big guy. You got the job done in record time. Seems like you guys will have only missed a few months back on the home front. Giles and all the little Scoobies, even Buffy's mom were frantically trying to find a way to bring you back. I was sent to let them know you would all be returned very soon and as good as new, well almost. I told them some changes had taken place and that the dimension you were in had a little bit of a time differential, but all in all, you were right as rain. Not a real trusting bunch, don't think they liked me. That little gal, Willow, she has some strong magik potential there, which is why the PTBs sent me. They thought she just might find a way through before you two finished the job. Gotta keep an eye on that one."

"We're happy here, Whistler. As much as Buffy missed her family and friends, the pain has lessened during the past 20 years; they're almost a memory, a really great memory. We have a life. A life we love. They will never accept us, me. And with Buffy being turned, even with a soul, it's going to be too hard on her and the baby. Please, don't make us go back." Angel had never thought he'd have to beg, but right now he'd do anything to keep the life they had.

"As much as I would love to comply, this wasn't all about you and Buffy. There is a much bigger picture. From the first time you saw her, a plan was set in motion. Buffy rushed it by a few years, but it's all going to work out. The ball's in play. There's even a new slayer in town. She's adapting much better than anyone thought, and that's because of Buffy being here. Don't worry. It may take a bit of time, but all will be accepted. You will be accepted. She won't have to choose you over her family. And you'll all have time to adjust to one another."

All Angel could do was sit and wait. He felt the brooding beginning to fill his thoughts. He couldn't lose what he and Buffy had built and he was sure the Sunnydale contingent would do their best to come between them. But they had 20 years together and now, a son. They would be together for all time. At least as long as they stayed out of the sun. And away from stakes. And fire. And beheadings. As soon as they returned he'd talk to Giles about a Kevlar vest for Buffy.

* * *

"Damnit! Get this out. NOW!" Then a slap. Then a cry. And not just any cry. A powerful, deep, ear-splitting sound that roused Angel from his thoughts. He ran to the doorway.

"Embeth, please, can I come in now?"

"In you come, Papa. Come see your beautiful baby boy. He came out with his eyes wide open. Doesn't want to miss a thing, this one!"

Angel slowly walked over to Buffy. "Baby, are you okay?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Look at what I just pushed out of my vagina. Is he not the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen in your life? He is like, totally perfect! And he has a heart beat and he's warm, totally human. I think. Here, hold him."

In the 22 years that Angel had known her, had loved her, Buffy had never been more beautiful. She glowed. He had expected her to be exhausted, beautiful as always, but totally spent. At this moment in time, she appeared to have more energy and vitality than ever. "You look gorgeous, maybe we should try this again, y'think?"

"Y'huh, whatever, we'll discuss it when Conner's 20." She handed their son to him and he had never felt so small and insignificant in his whole 200 plus years. This was his to love and protect and raise. What if he couldn't do it? What if he turned into his father, a loveless, demanding tyrant?

"Connor, huh? I think that must be the perfect name for him. Thank you."

"Angel, you are so going to be the best dad ever. Don't doubt it, okay? "Cause I don't. I know you better than you know yourself and I can tell you right now, no doubts." Buffy knew his thoughts before he did sometimes, and right now she could see his fear. It was a very rare occurrence since they had been in Rangor, but there it was, big as life. "We are so going to be the best parents ever. Come on, babe, two vamps with souls and a slayer thrown in for good measure, always fighting the good fight? This kid is so gonna rock and so love us, I mean, we are so cool." She looked past Angel, at their visitor, "Right, Whistler?"

"Can I come in and see the little rugrat? This is so miraculous you guys, you can't even imagine." He peered over Angel's shoulder, at Conner. "This little one is so precious and he is going to mean so much to the world, to the whole dimensional universe." He saw Buffy look up at him with a thousand questions in her eyes, "No, don't ask me, I know basics. I know how important he is, but when you get back you and the rest of your crew are going to have to figure this out. I always tell you too much and get into major trouble with the PTBs. And like I told Angel, you guys have time, just gonna keep the little guy safe, is all."

Angel forced his eyes away from his son, "When do we have to go back?"

"How about we give Buff a couple of days and then we hit the vortex road?"

Buffy looked up at Angel, his hair wasn't tied back and it partially covered their baby. How beautiful was that? "Okay, but we do not cut your hair, agreed?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Giles and Willow were pacing in the main room of the mansion. The place made Giles physically ill. This is where Angelus and Drusilla had tortured him; this is where he lost his slayer.

Oz just sat on the floor, waiting.

They had decided to wait before telling Xander and Joyce about Buffy and Angel's return. Giles didn't want to disappoint Joyce in case Whistler had been wrong. He didn't want to get her hopes up and then dash them should this not work. As for Xander, he was feeling very guilty for not telling Buffy about Willow's plan for restoring Angel's soul. Maybe he was right, maybe not. But Xander felt responsible for her jumping into the opening with Angel. Giles was afraid Xander might do something very stupid and result in more chaos, or quite possibly his death.

So here they were, Willow nervously twitching with Oz trying his best to calm her down and Giles, himself, not at all sure how to react to seeing Angel. Angel, who had killed Jenny and tortured him mercilessly. Of course he realized that had been Angelus, not Angel, but to try to differentiate might be more than a little difficult for Giles right now.

"Whistler said we should expect them tonight. Oh, Oz, I am so nervous…no, excited, no wait…both. I am excitedly nervous! Please, Giles, don't go alpha male. I mean it's Angel, not Angelus. It's all good, right Oz? It's gonna be great. Do you think Buffy will look different? Over 20 years for her, she's bound to look different, unless she's found a witch to do glamours, but probably not." Will sheepishly looked at the two men staring at her.

Oz gave her a hug, "Breath baby, it's all good. At the very least, it'll be better."

Willow sat, "Nervous rambling, sorry. Stopping now, sitting now, quite as a mouse now."

"Yes, well. We are all a bit unnerved," Giles removed his glasses and took a cloth from his pocket to clean them, "but I am sure if all goes as planned we shall have Buffy back very soon."

"Dude, if you rub those lenses much more tonight you are going to change the prescription. And don't forget, we are going to have Angel back, too. She chose him, Giles and I really don't think all of us can change that fact. Remember as far as she is concerned they've been together like, what? 20 years?" Oz rubbed Willow's back as he spoke.

"Gosh sweetie, 20 years." Willow gazed at Oz, "I'd jump into another dimension with you, it's so romantic. She gave up everything for the man she loved, okay not man, demon. But demon with a soul. Yup, I'd do it in a second."

"Good God Willow! This was a serious misjudgment on Buffy's part. She was too emotional and too young to make a proper decision. And the fault is all mine, I did not do the proper job as her watcher, I did not impart to her the importance and dedication she needed as a slayer. She was too undisciplined and I was too lax, I gave into her way too many times and this is what we have. Some sort of new prophecy to deal with, a green slayer and the old slayer past her prime. If we make it through this the Powers That Be may be looking over our shoulders indeed!" Giles was tired of Willow turning this into a Shakespearean play and had reached his limit with this latest romantic tangent she had gone off on.

"Ease up, Watcher. It is what it is. She loved him, he loved her and now they are coming back and we have a prophecy to decipher. Spilt milk, Giles." Oz was almost losing his patience and that really pist him off.

Willow couldn't help but fall more and more in love with Oz. Everything about him during this crisis told her what kind of person he was. The kind of person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And it didn't matter that they were only 17. Living on the Hellmouth really made a person define the path their life would take and she wanted hers to be the same one as Oz. "I love you Oz." She smiled up at him and Giles, once again, rolled his eyes.

A deep crackling sound made all three of them turn around to face the opening of a whirling vortex. One moment the air was filled with what felt like an electrical current and the next, two bodies were lying on the floor. A man was holding a woman in his arms, apparently trying to protect her from the elements and the woman had a small bundle in her arms.

"Buffy?" Giles wasn't sure how to proceed. Were they hurt, would they remember this dimension? He cautiously approached them.

Angel raised his head first. "Giles? Is that you? Willow? Oz?"

Willow was almost at a loss for words. It was Angel, she could tell, but an Angel she had never seen before. He had a very long braid down his back and his clothes didn't belong in this century. She imagined this was closer to how he looked before he became a vampire.

"It's us Angel. The re-souling worked? I'm so happy! How's Buffy, is she okay?" Willow was scared, Buffy hadn't moved yet, but whatever was in her bundle was starting to. Angel carefully removed the bundle from Buffy's arms and opened it. It couldn't be, but it was, a baby? "Angel?" Willow asked questioningly.

"Will, please take the baby, I have to see to Buffy." There was concerned in his voice and Willow reached out without a second thought.

She held the baby to her and he looked right into her eyes, right into her soul. Willow saw both Buffy and Angel in this precious child. Could this be right? Vampires couldn't have children, they weren't alive. But yes, she felt it, she was holding their baby. "Oh Oz, he's Buffy's and Angel's."

"How do you know?" Oz put his finger out so the baby could grasp it.

"I just do." Willow turned towards Angel, "How's Buffy? Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

Giles hadn't moved, but as soon as he assimilated the fact that his slayer might be hurt, he jumped into action. "Angel, what is it? Did she hit her head? Did she break something coming through?"

Buffy's eyes finally opened. "Did we make it back? Where's Connor? Oh God, did I drop him?" Her voice was filled with panic. Willow knelt next to Buffy with Connor still in her arms.

"Is this Connor?" Willow handed the little bundle over to his mother.

She took the baby and held him to her body, cradling him, protecting him. "Oh Wills, I missed you so much. Thank you for all that you did for Angel, for me, for us." She reached over and hugged Willow with her free arm. Willow hugged her back and sobs of happiness overtook them for a few moments.

Finally, Giles cleared his throat. "Buffy, how are you, my dear?"

"God Giles, after all this time you still haven't relaxed a little? Repressed much? How about a hug for your missing slayer?" Buffy smiled up at her watcher. She really had missed him.

Giles shifted uncomfortably and leaned over to embrace his slayer. He held her and breathed her in, he was so glad to see she was safe. "Buffy, it's only been a few months. A summer, really. Whistler explained about the time differential, but you don't look 20 years older. Hardly a day older that when you left, actually." Giles looked suspiciously at Angel.

Buffy looked at Angel, too. "Looks like we got some 'splaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

And the barrage of questions began. Buffy and Angel didn't realize they would miss their lives in Ragnor so soon.

No, Buffy had no idea how she could become pregnant, aside from the normal sex stuff, but this was what The Powers That Be were waiting for.

Yes, she was a vampire now and, "Angel turned me when I was 20. Yeah Will, kinda like a birthday present," and yes she did drink blood. There was an animal much like a boar and that's what they had both used for nourishment. And, by the way, any chance on someone making a blood run for us?

Yes, she had her soul. The Powers That Be had bound her soul, as well as Angel's.

Two hours later and plenty of long explanations, with Giles, Willow and even Oz, asking questions, Buffy and Angel were ready to jump into the nearest whirling vortex.

Giles digested all that Buffy and Angel had revealed. For them, so many years had past and he could see how the two of them were totally bonded. Indeed, there was no way Buffy would ever be parted from her "husband". And the child was something totally unexpected, as well. Whistler could have given them a warning. What an irritating creature he was.

Willow had Connor in her arms. "Oz, y'know what, I am so in love with this little guy. Is that normal? I mean, I just met him."

"Hmmm, should I be worried?" He looked over at the slayer, "Buffy, how old is Connor?"

Buffy looked over at them, so pleased that Willow was so taken with her son. A good sign, she doesn't think of him as a freak. "Not quite a week old, why?"

"Well, I'm not expert, but should he be able to hold his head up and seem so focused?"

Angel stood up and took his son from Willow. "Slayer and vampire strength maybe? What do you think, Giles?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at that. Since they had started talking about their past 20 years with the gang that was present, Angel had been trying to defer to the watcher, trying to smooth things over; somehow trying to seek forgiveness, yet again. Giles knew it and wasn't throwing it back in his face. She didn't know if it was for her sake or if Giles was trying too, but she wasn't going to ask any questions.

"This is unprecedented, Angel. As far as I know there has never been a child born from a vampire, let alone two. Willow, we are going to have a lot of research cut out for us. Oz, can we count on you, as well?" He turned without waiting for an answer, knowing Oz would do anything Willow was doing. Ah, young love, he thought. He looked over at Buffy and Angel, gazing at their son. Gazing at each other. He only ever wanted the best for his slayer, the longest life he could train her to have and now it appeared she was going to live indefinitely. Was it really such a bad thing? What was he thinking, his slayer was now a vampire, granted her soul was intact, but still. She was the thing she battled. What would the council do about this? Well, nothing, if they didn't know.

He wandered over to the new parents and looked at end result of this whole process. Connor looked up at Giles and reached out to him. "Look Giles, he knows you. After all, you really are the closest thing he's going to have to a grandfather. Want to hold him?" Buffy laughed at the expression on Giles face.

He took Connor, "Well, maybe not grandfather, more like an older uncle, perhaps?" All four looked at him, "Yes, alright, surrogate grandfather." He had to admit, the news that Buffy and Angel had been able to conceive a child was rather a shock, but once the acceptance had set in, Giles was chomping at the bit to get to his research materials. The child was like none he had ever experienced. Connor exuded a feeling of comfort and love. Perhaps the Powers That Be had something to do with this, a built in form of protection. Never the less, he knew Buffy's mother and friends were all going to be a part of his life.

"We need to discuss this with your mother, Buffy. She knows all about you now, the slaying and all, and she knows you will be returning. Obviously, she knows nothing else. How do you want to handle this?" Giles reluctantly gave Connor back to Angel. Indeed, this child certainly had an effect on those around him.

"Well, if she knows I'm coming back I think I should go and talk to her alone, explain it all to her. Angel, we are going to have to find a place to live. We can't move back in with mom. I don't want to hurt her, but she needs to accept the fact that despite my looks, I'm almost 38 and married with a baby. I'm not sure how long it will take mom to accept this. Angel, you'd better give Connor to me, I need to feed him." Giles turned away, a little embarrassed at the sight of Buffy about to breast feed her son.

Willow was notso inclined. "Oh my gosh! So you can feed him just like a regular mom, breast milk and all? I mean, you aren't mortal. This is so cool."

Buffy smiled. "I know, I'm so mom-like and stuff. It really is cool."

"Well yes, Buffy, back to your mother, you do not give enough credit. She has had a lot to deal with this past summer. Accepting your calling, knowing you were in some sort of alternate universe. She is quite remarkable. Joyce has even had the new slayer move in with her, she has sort of become her surrogate mother. I think it has helped her to cope with not knowing what happened to you. She's had to come face to face with the hellmouth and she has repeatedly shown her strength."

Buffy digested this. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with mom? Helping her through all this? I really appreciate that Giles, but I think I know my mom, too. And I also think she isn't going to be jumping up and down at the prospect of her daughter, who may look 20 butisreally 38, being a vampire and mated to one, who also happens to be the father of her child. I give my mom tons of credit, Giles. Hello, she is the mother of one Buffy Summers, destroyer of schools. She had to deal with a whole hell of a lot when she thought I was merely the teenager from hell, but now this? It will take time. Giles, I'm not the same girl who left here 3 months ago, I do understand things a little better than you give me credit for."

Giles really looked at her and he couldn't help but see the young girl who gave him a hard time regarding training. But as he looked deeper into her eyes he saw the woman she had become, a woman who had lived a life that he would never be privy to and his respect for her began to grow anew.

"Yes, well, you will know how to break all this to your mother. Would you like me to go over to Revello Street first and let her know you are back?" Giles was feeling a bit subdued, his slayer was no longer his and it hurt a bit more than he would have ever imagined.

Buffy felt the separation as well and it hurt a little, "That would be great, Giles. Let her know I'm safe and I'll be over tomorrow evening. We need to find a place to decompress, I am feeling a bit surreal right now. Angel, what do you think, where can we go?"

"You can come to my place," Willow spoke up, "my folks are at some doctors conference in San Francisco and won't be home for a few days."

"Actually, I still have my apartment. The rents paid until the end of the year." All eyes shifted to Angel. "Well, I don't like to deal with writing checks, so I just pay my rent once a year."

"I am so glad one of is a responsible adultish type. I so am not into the bill paying and such. I mean we didn't even have electricity, so no bills to pay for the past 20 years."

Buffy felt older than when she left, most certainly, but the actual, day to day living, she was going to have to work on that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Oz and Willow drove Buffy and Angel over to his old apartment building, but not before making a blood stop.

Willow looked over at Buffy, "It's so weird to think of you as a mom, a mom who drinks blood. How does it feel Buffy? To be a vampire, I mean. Is it really different, were you scared, are you used to it now? There's so much I want to talk to you about. Since you left, I've really only had Oz, which is super, he's great. But Xander's all into his Cordy thing and I just so missed you."

"The guys are coming back Will, but I promise, chocolate, pop corn and a very long talk. We have tons to catch up on, 3 months for me, 20 years worth for you."

"Oh goody! I love our long winded, late night, girlie talks. Buffy, I'm so glad you're back and safe. I really missed you."

"Blood, diapers and baby formula, what every young couple needs to make it through the night." Oz handed the bags over to Buffy.

Oz dropped them off in front of Angel's apartment. "Sure you don't want us to hang in case the electricity is off or something?"

"No, but thanks, Oz. My utilities are drawn out of my account." Angel said, with a sideways glance a Buffy.

"We'll stop by tomorrow. Buffy, I'm soglad you're back." Willow gave her friend a hug and they drove off.

Although the night air was warm, Buffy shivered. This is where it all started. Most teens just had to worry about unwanted pregnancy and STDs, but not Buffy. No, she has sex for the first time and she drives her lover's soul right out the window.

"You okay, babe?" He took the baby from her arms.

"What? Yeah. Just some major flashbacks. Wow, your old place. Well. Let's go up."

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Memories and all, I didn't think."

"It was a long time ago, sweetie. We'll all be fine. Connor needs a change and we need some sleep. It's weird, I feel like I should be out patrolling, but I actually think I feel the other slayer out there."

"You can. As vampires we can sense slayers. It's probably twice as strong for you." Angel opened the front door to the building. Luckily, his keys were still at the mansion.

"Guess we'll be meeting her tomorrow." Buffy looked up at Angel as she walked into the building. "The place hasn't changed at all, has it? "

"Buff, remember; only three months have past here. Are you going to be okay meeting your mom on your own? I can come with you, we both can."

"Oh yeah, I can so see that. '_Hi Mom, here's my vampire mate who, by the way, just happened to turn me about 18 years ago. And here's our son, human most likely_.' That would so not go over the way I had planned. Can so not handle that."

Angel rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "And I can so do without the sarcasm. Let's not become a typical, arguing married couple. Let's try to remember we love each other and we are both super stressed and we have a little one to get to bed. Come on, let's just go in."

* * *

Buffy rolled over and looked at Angel as he slept. He was so beautiful, in every way she could ever imagine, even after her pity me state last night, Angel changed Connor and made a makeshift bed for him and ran a shower for her, after which he joined her. He than carried her to bed and made love to her like it was their first time. After over 20 years together, it still amazed her how he could make her feel, so alive, like every nerve ending were exposed. She loved her mate and no one could come between them, no one had better try.

She kissed him and went in to check on Connor. He was awake and looked up to her as soon as she came into the room. Her good fortune seemed to be endless at this moment in time.

* * *

The tunnel was dark, dank and so smelly. Faith couldn't help a chuckle as she looked back to see Xander trudging through his fair share of muck. This idea of the Scooby gang backing her up in her slaying duties was a totally foreign concept, but during the last couple of months she had come to accept and even admire the loyalty of the group. Even Cordelia, to a certain extent.

And now, here she was with Xander, searching out a nest of vamps Giles had heard about. For having no slayer powers, Xander was more than willing to get into the thick of things, even when Cordelia had complained that she wouldn't put up with him being killed after she gave up her popularity for him. He was definitely plucky.

"You know, Xand, I've got a feeling G was a little off on this one. We've been through these tunnels two or three times, and nothing. I need to slay something. Let's take off. I'm heading for the cemetery so I can kick a little demon butt." With that, Faith headed for the nearest exit.

Unfortunately for them, 5 very large, leather-clad vampires were coming in the same entry way and they were about to cross paths with a very itchy slayer.

"Alright, so I should never doubt the G-man. Xand, heads up! Five soon to be dusty vamps heading this way!" She was so in the mood for a good fight and she couldn't hide her excitement, Joyce would not be pleased. Just this morning she was mothering her, "Faith, you have to make self preservation a priority, it's not just you anymore. You have a lot of people counting on you making it through everyday. I couldn't bear to lose you, too."

Yeah, Joyce was alright. A little over protective, but considering she never had that from anyone but her dead watcher, it was okay.

The vamps made their move as soon as they saw her. She did a quick back flip and dusted two of them before Xander even pulled his stake out. One vamp landed on him and was about to tear his throat out when Faith threw a dagger through his heart. He looked wide-eyed at Xander before, he too was dust.

"Thanks Faith, I owe you major big time."

"Yeah, well Cordy would never let you patrol again if I let you die."

The biggest of the 5 rolled his eyes, "Are you two gonna keep yammering or are we gonna finish this?"

Faith just smiled at him, "Oh big guy, we're already finished, you're just a step behind." With that, she tossed another knife to Xander and jumped kicked the big one onto the ground. With a quick look at Xander, "You can finish off the little one, can't ya X?" Faith jumped on top of the vamp and dusted him with a quick jam to the chest.

With a shrug, Xander took aim and threw the knife at the last vampire. When he opened his eyes, this one too was dust.

"I did it, Faith. Yea me!" He looked at her with a side-long glance. Didn't I?"

"You so did it. I'm thinking we're going to have to test you in some other areas. If you can do that with your eyes closed, what other hidden talents are waiting to be used?"

* * *

After she dropped Xander at his place, she took the long way home. Her life had changed so much this past summer. Once her watcher was killed she wasn't sure what to do. She just knew she didn't want another one. She had heard nothing but how great Buffy, the original slayer was, so she thought a little trip to Sunnydale might just be the ticket. If she could take on this slayer and win, well, there would be no more comparisons and she'd be the best, the first.

But things didn't exactly go as planned. By the time she hit Sunnydale, Buffy had just been sucked into some alternate dimension or something. And not just that, she got sucked in with her vampire lover. Man, what a friggin' soap opera. But they all took her in without question. Giles, Willow, Xander, even Buffy's mom wouldn't let her stay at that dive called a motel. She made her move in and gave her the guest room. It was the nicest place she had ever slept in. And Joyce was the ever present mom. Faith had never experienced that either and she treasured her late night talks with Joyce, although she'd never admit to anyone else.

Giles contacted the council and was made her temporary watcher until the Buffy thing was cleared up. Faith trained with him everyday and had to admit she'd developed more than a little bit of a crush on him. She always had a thing for older guys and this one was totally hot. "I mean if a slayer can have a vampire with a soul for a lover and Will could have a werewolf, who's to say I couldn't make it with a watcher?" Hey, a girl could dream.

Faith could tell something was up the minute she walked into the house on Revello Drive. Giles was in a quite and desperate conversation with Joyce and she was crying. Giles saw Faith and stood up.

"Faith, how was patrol?" He took his glasses off and started rubbing furiously. Now she knew something was up, for sure.

"5 by 5, we dusted 'em, no prob. So, what's up?" She fell into the chair across from Joyce.

"Faith, dear, I'm so glad you're home safely. I need to go up to bed, we'll talk in the morning. Giles, please fill Faith in on what's going on. There's some dinner in the oven."

She waited until Joyce had made her way up the stairs, then she looked at Giles, under heavy lids.

"Okay, G, so what's the story? Buffy come home?" Giles knew Faith was playing the tough as nails slayer, but during the past few months he had learned to read her. She was at her most vulnerable when she felt Buffy was being held up to her. So this was not easy for her.

"Actually, yes. I only cover a few of the facts with Joyce, Buffy wants to talk to her mother about the past few months, or years, depending which side of the vortex you're coming from. We need to discuss more than a few things and I don't want to disturb Joyce any more than needed. Can we go out for coffee of something?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes." Faith was in and out of the shower and dressed in five minutes. It never was a good idea to keep a hot man waiting and Faith was more than a little curious to find out what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

"Wow, Giles, that's some story. So, where do I come into all this? I sort of doubt Buffy is going to be cool with me taking over her territory, I wouldn't. Am I out of here with a new watcher of my own?" Faith's head was lowered over her cup of coffee and she couldn't look Giles in the eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of him sending her away, but she had been ready for it all summer.

Giles put his hand under her chin and lifted it to face him. "Faith, don't be ridiculous. You will be needed more than ever and I am certain you and Buffy will sort everything out regarding slayer status. You must realize the council may not even accept Buffy as a slayer once they learn of her being turned into a vampire. This whole situation is totally unprecedented and we will all have to be flexible and try to work this out together."

Faith had never felt so relieved in her life, although she would never show. "Okay, so I guess I'll be meeting her tomorrow. What did you tell her about me?"

"Just that we had a new slayer who wore leather at all times and caused Xander to drool endlessly and Cordelia to continuously hit him."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's just what you told her."

* * *

Angel stood in the doorway, watching Buffy hold his child. This was a site he could never have imagined in his wildest fantasies, and he had had plenty concerning this woman. "Couldn't sleep?"

She looked up, startled. "Did I wake you? Sorry, just thought we'd spend some quite time together, looks like the next few days are going to be pretty well filled. I just met him after all. Things are moving a little too fast."

"Well, this is Sunnydale, not Ragnor. Some demons yes, but no hellmouth to speak of. Can I join you two?"

Buffy scooted over to let Angel have a seat. He put his arms around the both of them and took an unneeded breath. He loved the smell of them, he could recognize it anywhere. It was strange how quickly he was adjusting to the role of father. His fear of being a bad father had abated, as had his fear that he would resent Connor for taking Buffy's attention away from him. Angel hadn't told Buffy about that one and he hardly admitted it to himself, but the moment he saw his son, he knew it was unfounded as well.

Buffy handed Conner over to Angel and got up from the couch. "I think I'm going to get dressed and head over to mom's before the sun comes up. I just can't sit here all day waiting. So, think you can handle it? I really need to take care of this."

"Of course. I know you have to deal with this, just remember, I love you more than anything in all the worlds, now and forever. You will always have me and Connor." Angel came over to Buffy and held her close. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you, too. So much."

* * *

The walk to Revello Drive was uneventful. It appeared all the beasties had called it a night, so Buffy had a little time to ponder how she was going to break all this news to her mother. She really loved her mom and she certainly didn't deserve this. All she ever did was give birth to a daughter and then the universe took over and decided what her destiny was going to be. Her poor mom never had a chance. As for her father, well, no need to involve him in any of this since he didn't seem to want to be a part of her life anyway. Strange how one little decision, like jumping into an inter-dimensional vortex with your lover, could take one in such a different life path. Wow, way too deep. Let's just stick with the facts.

Buffy looked up and found herself in front of the house she had called home for 2 years. It was almost 5 and the sun was coming up. Oh crap! She forgot, she now needed to be invited in, she'd have to knock. Okay, here we go. She heard a car pull up and turned around to see Giles dropping off a drop dead gorgeous girl.

As he turned the corner, Giles saw Buffy standing outside the house and the sun was just about to come up over the trees. "Faith, you have to get Buffy into the house."

"Is that her?" She was so small, so this was the infamous Buffy, the vampire slayer. Guess she couldn't wait. As Giles pulled up, Faith jumped out of the car and ran towards the first slayer.

"Hey B., I'm Faith. Want to come into the house before you turn into a pile of dust? That is an invitation, in case you were wondering." With that, she grabbed Buffy and ran into the house.

"It's you. I don't know quite what to say." Buffy just stared at the dark haired girl.

"I can so tell Giles is your watcher, you talk like him. Cool." Faith just smiled at Buffy's discomfort. She thought she was going to be the one to feel like the outsider, but looking at Buffy's face, Faith could see the insecurity, the questioning. The fear? "Your mom is going to be so jazzed to see you. She's been super worried, but like I told her, you're THE Slayer, so it's all 5 by 5. Right?"

Buffy knew her mouth was wide open, but she could seem to shut it. Composure, she thought, you are almost 40, after all. "Yeah, 5 by 5."

The two girls sat down at the kitchen counter and shared a cup of coffee, waiting for Joyce to come down. "So, what's the what with you being a vampire? Did it totally wig you out? I mean, vamps are what we kill. Of course, not ones with souls. I don't know, B., seems you are holding all the aces here. Never gonna die, and from what the girls say, have a totally hot lover. Not to mention all the family and friends. Doesn't get much better from my point of view."

Faith continued to chat, on and on. Asking questions, but never really waiting for an answer. It gave Buffy the opportunity to study her counter-part. A very beautiful girl, a little too overtly sexual for her liking, but endearing, in that tough-as-nails way. Buffy could tell Faith was nervous, she could smell it. Her first inclination was to reassure her that her place as the slayer was never going to be questioned by her. But, Buffy wasn't sure that would be the truth. If the flair of possessiveness she felt when she saw Faith with Giles was any indicator, this wasn't going to be easy. She felt her familiar 17 year old self surface. Jeez, she was a 38 year old woman with a husband and baby son. This would so not do.

"So, like 20 years with one man, don't know if I would be able to deal with that, B. Hey, you don't mind if I call you B., do you?" Faith reached over for another donut.

"Um, no. Kinda gotten use to it during the past hour. You know what, I think I'm going to take a cup of coffee to mom and wake her up. I really can't wait to see her." With that, Buffy rose and poured a cup for her mom.

"Oh, she likes it white with one packet of Equal."

"It may be 20 years, but for some reason, I remembered, Faith." Buffy finished preparing the coffee and went upstairs, alone.

* * *

Buffy and Joyce walked towards the apartment she now shared with Angel. The sun was setting, and Joyce was concerned that her daughter might be burned to a crisp if they hit a spot of sunlight.

Buffy smiled at her mother. "Don't worry, mom. The sun's down far enough and we're totally in the shade. I know all the tricks from hunting vamps for all those years, I so have it covered."

Joyce couldn't help but look in awe at her little girl, who was no longer so little. She still looked like her troublesome teenager, but she could feel the maturity and confidence that wasn't there a mere 3 months ago. And now her baby had a baby and was "married" to her vampire soul-mate and was a vampire, herself. Life had certainly changed over the summer. Joyce just hoped she could accept Angel and the baby with some grace and dignity. It all frightened her a bit too much, she wished Rupert were here.

They had invited Faith to come with them, but she said she didn't want to intrude on family time. Buffy had just looked at her. "Well, I think you are family, Faith. But the introductions can wait." Faith just looked back at her with a blank face, unsure of how to react to that.

"Gotta go out on patrol, anyway. Hey, B., as soon as you guys are settled, let's make a date to slay some serious demon butt."

"5 by 5, Faith."

So, here were mother and daughter, walking to a new chapter in their lives. _Please_, Joyce thought to herself, _let me be strong enough for this_.

"Honey, I'm home!" Buffy looked sheepishly at her mother. "I always wanted to say that."

"Buffy, how did it go?" Angel came out of the bedroom with Connor in his arms. "Oh, Joyce, hello."

Joyce looked between Angel and his son. "Angel, welcome back and…I'm really unsure what to say next." Her eyes set on Connor. "Oh my god, is this my grandson?" Tears came to her eyes and she put her arms out to hold him, "Angel, may I?"

"Of course, Connor this is your grandmother. Joyce, this is Connor." He handed him over and realized that in this room were three generations of the Summers clan and he was now a part of that. And no matter how long he and Buffy lived, nothing would quite compare to the feeling of family that he was feeling at this moment. Joyce had a look of total unconditional love, the same expression he had seen when she looked at Buffy. Things were going to be okay, maybe not perfect, but what was?

Buffy came up behind him and put her arms around him. He looked at her, unable to articulate the feeling washing through him. She just smiled and looked into his eyes, "I know, babe, I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Spike knew something was up. He felt it in his bones. For some reason beyond his comprehension his grand sire was calling him. He'd been on quite a binge lately. After the whole Acathla debacle, Dru had been unwilling to forgive him and took up with a chaos demon in South America. Now here he was, back in Sunnyhell. Alone, depressed, nursing a hangover and with the strongest urge to seek out that great pouf, Angelus, or Angel as he was now known. Buffy supposedly sent him to hell, leave it to the slayer to muck that up. She was certainly love's bitch. But who was he to talk? God, he was such a failure as a vampire sometimes. He couldn't even overcome his emotions without a soul, why harp on the slayer? Dru was the worst sire ever, just his luck to have a crazy loon for a sire and then spend 100 years loving her. Loser!

Maybe Angel had lost his soul again? No, that would be too much luck, good or bad, he just wasn't sure. No matter what Angelus had done to him, the attachment Spike felt for him could never be diminished. So here he was, searching for the vampire who would kill him as soon as look at him. But, maybe not. He had had plenty of chances and didn't go thought with it. Spike knew, despite Angel's denials, there was a bit of a connection on his part as well. Neither vampire could quite come to terms with it, though.

He drove the Desoto up to the mansion, maybe he was back. Wherever Angel was, he was close. He just had to keep looking or go mad. This was nuts. Bollocks it all anyway! Spike just wanted to keep driving until he hit San Francisco, but he didn't. Have to find Angel.

As he walked up to the mansion, he saw a girl all in black. She was certainly a looker, that one. And the body on her. Bloody hell, stay focused. Angel. Once inside, he could see that no one had lived here since the three of them had shared the place. But wait, what was this? Someone had been here, there were fresh burn marks on the floor. He lifted his nose to the air, Angel had been here and not more than a day or so ago.

Faith had seen the vampire enter the mansion and followed him in. He was looking for something and she had a feeling she knew what it was. He was definitely hot. Really took care of himself, not like most she dusted. "What a shame," she thought with a shrug, "oh well." She pulled out her stake, thinking the vamp was preoccupied in his thoughts, and approached him from behind. At that same moment Spike fell to the floor and whipped his leg around dropping Faith to the ground. She hit with a thud and lost her breath for a moment, giving Spike the chance to jump on top of her and pin her to floor, with his arm on her throat.

"Well, well, what have we got here, pet?" He ran his nose along her cheek. "The second slayer? You and Buffy really are opposites, I'd say. She being so light and you, princess, you being so very dark. This could be so much fun." Spike held his face close to hers and smelled in the richness of her. So different than the other, oh yes, this could be fun.

"Enjoy the position while you can, 'cause baby, I can tell you right now, you will never be on top again." Faith used all her weight to lift her legs and pelvis and flip Spike's body up, over her head. He landed with a grunt on his stomach, Faith's head between his legs.

"Now princess, I think this is a position we could both get use to."

Despite her precarious spot, Faith felt a rush of heat rush through her body, _it's just because he has an accent like Giles_, she thought, _and it's been so damn long_. She better dust this one before things got out of hand. She jumped up, landed on Spike's back and got him in a choke hold. "So, precious, better enjoy this position because it's about to be the last one you'll ever be in." She grabbed the stake that had fallen to her side and was trying to decide whether to dust him or rip his clothes off. The hesitation was enough to give Spike the time to try and dissuade her.

"Look princess, I have no beef with you. I actually helped Buffy the last time I was in town, ask her."

"You know Buffy?" Faith loosened her grip, just slightly.

"Know her? She and I are great mates, really. I have reason to believe Angelus is back and I just wanted to warn her." Spike was amazingly pleased with himself, he had come up with that one on the fly and it seemed to be working. The new slayer had let him go and was backing up towards the wall. She still had the stake in her hand, but she wasn't about to kill him at the moment.

Faith looked at him, she knew he was just bullshitting her, but she was confidant she could handle this one. He was strong, but she was stronger. "How do you know he's back?"

"I can sense him, he's my grand-sire, we have a certain connection." Spike wiped the blood from his nose and gave the new slayer a good look. My god, she was magnificent! Her long, dark hair, the smokey eyes that looked as if she had just had sex, those moist, pouty lips. He could smell the sensuality radiating off of her. She didn't have any of the repression that made Buffy such a prig. Oh yes, this one was a thing of beauty.

Faith saw the way he was looking at her and it almost made her blush. She could always tell when a man wanted her and this demon wanted her, badly. The really weird thing was, she wasn't offended by it. She found him exciting, hot. It had been so long since she had had sex. Living with Joyce made her want to be good, moral, for Joyce's sake. And, if she were totally honest, she wanted to make more out of her life than just slaying, eating and sex. With this new gang in Sunnydale, Faith felt that she had a chance, they wanted her and she so wanted to belong with them. She so had to get back to Joyce and her moral values. Besides, she'd feel like she was cheating on Giles. Silly girl. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Who are you , besides being Angel's what, kid?"

"The name is Spike, aka: William the Bloody, but that was a long time ago. Angel turned a crazy twit named Drusilla, who then turned me. We use to hang out together a lot, 'bout 100 years ago. Then Angelus got cursed with his soul and turned into Mr. Broody, the great pouf. He was no fun after that. Anyway, something's up and I know he's here, somewhere. Thought I should warn Buffy. She did me a good turn awhile back and I thought I should do the same for her." Spike looked up at Faith with half closed eyes. "S'ok if I get up. Promise, no physical contact, unless you ask for it."

"Yeah, like that'll happen. Stay here, I'll speak to them about this and be back. If I see you outside of the mansion, I'll kill you. No questions asked. Got it? So, it's either leave town now or wait for me here" She turned and walked out, but not before a warning. "Spike, if you try anything, I will kill you. You can count on that."

"Princess, wouldn't think of it. I have a feeling you and I are going to be great mates." He gave a small chuckle and lit a cigarette. This was turning into something, he didn't know what yet, but something he didn't want to miss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Faith knocked nervously on the door of Buffy and Angel's apartment. She hoped Joyce was still there, at least she would feel welcomed by her. A very tall, incredibly hot man with gorgeous brown eyes and long flowing hair opened the door. Man, if this was Angel no wonder B. jumped into hell with him. He looked down at her, "Yes, can I help you."

"Faith, you came!" Buffy literally bounced off the chair she was sitting on to greet her. She pushed the man aside to gather Faith in a warm embrace she was not prepared for.

"Yeah, um, I, um. I hope you don't like, mind? I needed to talk to you about some vamp I met tonight." Faith looked around the apartment and finally laid her eyes on Joyce, who had her arms full of a little baby. "Whoa, so this is the infamous little prophecy guy? He's like so small." She held her finger out to him to grab onto, "Wow, the little man has quite a grip, cool."

She pulled her attention back to Buffy and Angel, "totally hot!" she thought. "So, you must be Angel?" She held her hand out to him. He took it in a firm handshake. "And you must be the slayer, glad to finally meet you, Faith."

"So, this vamp I met tonight. His name is Spike and he said he wanted to warn Buffy that Angelus was back in town. Does this make sense or do I head back to the mansion and dust him?" Angel loved the straight forwardness of this girl.

"Spike's back in town? Was he alone?" Angel didn't like the sound of this. "And he's at the mansion?"

"Yes, yes and yes. I told him to wait for me there and if I saw him on the street, he was dust."

There was another knock at the door and Angel turned once again to answer it. "Spike's here."

Leaning against the door jam was a very smug Spike. "The new girl is strong, I'll give you that, but Buffy, you are going to have to give her a few pointers in the stealth department. Hey Peaches, aren't you going to invite your grand-childe in?" Spike looked over Angel's shoulder and saw the baby. "That's it, that's who's been calling me. I thought it was you, but I can feel the tyke pulling at me. And if he's pulling me, you can bet Darla and Dru won't be far behind. What the bloody hell is going on, Angelus?"

"Not that I owe you any explanation boy, but come in. We need to talk." Angel stood aside to let Spike enter.

Buffy jumped up, once again. "Angel, what the hell are you doing inviting this monster into our home?" She was livid.

Spike looked directly into Buffy's eyes. "Bloody hell! You finally turned the slayer. Even if you stake me right now, I can go happy knowing you turned the bloody, righteous prig of a slayer." He looked at his grand-sire with admiration, "Good job, Peaches. Didn't think you had it in you. But what's up with the brat?"

"Angel, if you don't flatten this asshole right now, I am so gonna dust his sorry ass." Faith was seething with frustration at the whole scene. She had led the prick here, and now she was foaming at the mouth.

Angel looked at all three women in his living room then back fisted Spike in the face. He fell with a resounding thud.

"Wudcha' do that for? Jeez Angel, you're such a wanker. I was admiring your work here." Spike held his bleeding nose for the second time that night.

"Faith, could you please take Joyce and Connor back to her place? Buffy and I need to speak with Spike and I'd rather the two of them were safe with you." Faith felt honored that Angel trusted her so quickly, but she didn't want to leave them alone with Spike.

"I don't know Angel, are you sure you don't need me here?" She looked at Spike as she spoke.

Buffy had finally had enough. "Hello, remember me? Slayer slash vampire? Wife to Angel? Mother to Connor? Daughter to Joyce? Don't I have a say in this at all? Angel, you are going all he-man husband on me here and I have to say, I do not like it!"

"Baby, I'm sure Angel has our best intentions in mind here. Let Faith take us home and after you have figured out what's happening we'll all get together and discuss this. I'll give Giles a call and have Willow come over and do another protection spell for the house. We'll even give Xander and Cordelia a call and let them in on all the news. Really honey, this is for the best." Sometimes Joyce had such a calming effect it was eerie. Angel looked at his mother-in-law with admiration and gratitude, Faith looked at her with respect and, yes it was really there she realized, love. Buffy just stared at her mom, dumbfounded. Since when had her mom become so okay with all the crazy? It had only been a summer and she had totally fallen in line with the whole slayer/Scooby thing. Had Buffy really so underestimated her all this time? She walked over to her mother, took Connor and handed him over to Faith and then enveloped Joyce in an embraced that conveyed all the love, respect and gratitude that was overwhelming her. It had been a very emotional 48 hours.

* * *

Oz and Willow were waiting outside to take Joyce, Faith and the baby to the house on Revello Drive. 

Both Angel and Buffy refused to let Faith walk them home. "We should have brought my car, but I'm sure Faith can get us home safely."

Faith looked at Buffy's face. "With you having to carry the baby and all, I really think it would be safer if we just gave Willow a call. She can have Oz here in a sec. It's for the best."

Buffy gave Faith a grateful look.

They all turned towards Spike.

"What?" Spike rubbed his injured nose. "You know, I was called here by the little whelp and I was just tryin' to help. You should be thankful I didn't try and contact the bitches first. Dru loves babies, you know that Angel. Did you really think you guys could do this and none of us would pick up on it? I have no gripe with the little bit, I just want to know why I feel compelled to be here. I don't like it one bit more than you, and the sooner you fix it the sooner I'll be on my way." Connor made eye contact with Spike before the three of them left the apartment, it shook Spike to his core. What kind of power did this little one have and why was he so drawn to him? No, he didn't like this one bit!

After the ladies left with Connor, Angel and Buffy sat down with Spike and told him a story about a vampire couple in a place called Ragnor.

"So, Goldilocks here saves your sorry ass from hell and you get to spend the next 20 years banging her until the cows come home? For some reason I am not all that bloody sympathetic. You always land on your feet, Angel. And once again, having everything you ever wanted. So, I'm supposed to feel, what? Sorry that you will be living out eternity with the woman you love? Sorry that you have a son to carry on the lineage of your ancestors? That the ones you turned oh so many years ago mean nothing to you? Just tell me why am I here? Why can't I just pick up and leave?"

The front door opened up and in walked Whistler. "Think I can answer that for you."

Buffy reacted first, "Whistler, don't you ever knock?"

"Did, but Blondie here wasn't done with his soliloquy. Done rambling Spike? Okay, why are you here? You already know the answer to that and whether you are willing to accept it or not, you are one of Connors champions, his protectors. But you knew that, you said it yourself."

Spike sputtered, nothing would come out of his mouth, he was royally pist.

"Well Willie m'boy. Seems we're both in agreement here. Whistler, Spike will have no part in my son's life. I can tell you that right now. Oracles be damned, my son will not be exposed to this demon's influence!" Angel was enraged and his eyes were flickering yellow, never a good sign.

"Angel, baby, calm down. We can talk about this. Of course Spike will not be a part of any of our lives. Especially if I dust him right here." Buffy went to retrieve her stake.

Whistler was starting to lose his patience. "Everyone calm down! Do not mock the Powers That Be, Angel. Do you really think you have all the resources to keep the baddies at bay, avoid whatever apocalypse may come down the pike and protect your son the way he needs to be protected until he comes of age? Whether you are willing to admit it or not, Angel, Spike shares blood with you, and Buffy and Connor. So does Dru and Darla, but Connor has chosen Spike. All three of you can feel the bond, all four of you actually, you just aren't ready to accept it yet. But you will, you have to. Something's coming and you'll need all the resources at your disposal. That includes the new slayer, the watcher, your little band of helpers and even your mom, Buff. And Spike."

Buffy was scared. If it were just her and Angel, no problem, but with Connor her mothering instincts were in hyper drive. Nothing was going to harm her son and she had to make sure he was covered on all fronts. If that meant bringing in another vampire, well she wasn't going to count him out. "Okay, so say we agree with this Spike thing. How can we trust him? He has done nothing but proven himself to be a self-serving, back-stabbing weasel."

Spike finally found his voice. "Wait a bloody minute here. I certainly haven't agreed to any of this. I want you to fix it so I can get the hell out of here and live my life again!"

"Live your life again?" Whistler stood in front of Spike and looked him in the eyes. "Let's see, blondie, your life? You've been on a drunken stupor since Dru took up with that chaos demon. You have no place to call home, no friends, no minions, nothing. Face it Spike, you are a sorry excuse for a demon. This is your opportunity to have a family again. The Powers That Be never give a demon of your questionable moral standings a chance, but for some reason Connor chose you and the Oracles have okayed it. Don't blow it."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, then at Spike. _Oh_, Buffy thought, _this is so not the way I thought this whole thing would play out. Spike's going to be my son's playmate? So not of the good._

Angel made the first move. "Spike, go to the mansion. If you're there tomorrow we'll talk. If not, well, Connor will just have to chose a new protector."

"Fine. Do you have any blood, I'm a bit low on ducets."

Angel rolled his eyes, so typical. He went to the refrigerator and took out a couple of bags, which he threw to Spike. "Tomorrow."

After Spike left, Angel turned to Whistler. "What else can you tell us?"

"Nothing, yet. You know me, big guy, I am strictly a on a need to know basis. They tell me nothing until they are ready for you to know. But if I hear anything, even on the streets, I'll let you know. Just keep them all safe. And give Spike a chance, I think he'll surprise you. I'll see you later." He turned toward the slayer, "Buffy, 'night." With that, he left.

"Angel, hold me. I need normal right now, I need you." Buffy fell into Angels arms as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"I need you always." Angel gently laid Buffy onto their bed and began to undress her. Impatient, Buffy pushed Angel's hands aside and removed her clothes quickly, tearing at them in disregard. She then ripped Angel's shirt open and pulled him on top of her. "I need you. Now!" He quickly threw the rest of his clothes on the floor and lay on top of Buffy, balancing his weight on his elbows as he fit his body between her open legs and looked into her lust-filled eyes. When she was like this, he could barely contain himself.

Buffy had always been passionate, but since turning she was insatiable. Thankfully, because they were mated and probably more so because of their souls, their devotion to each other also included their love-making. Angel knew he would kill anyone who tried to take Buffy and had fought a couple of warriors in Ragnor who had sought to take her as their mate. He had never doubted Buffy's faithfulness, but when she was in a fevered pitch, like now, he worried that he might not totally satisfy her and his demon would kill her or himself before he would let her go.

She slowed for a moment and looked back into his eyes with just a little bit of laughter. "You think too much." Sometimes she could read his mind, of course at this moment he was so transparent it didn't take much to know exactly what was going through his mind. "I want you desperately, I need you. But I love you more than all that. It's never just sex with us, it's spiritual, it's mind-shattering, it's love, it's also totally hot. Never doubt that you are all I will ever need. So, get to it big guy," she felt his erection grow against her thigh and giggled, "and I do mean big. No more mister broody, just some pounding, earth moving sex, if you please. I would hate to have to do this all by myself when you are perfectly capable of doing the job." She laughed and rolled them so she was on top. "If this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask. Now, fuck me or die!"

Angel smiled a wicked little smile out of the left side of his mouth. "So don't want to die." He flipped Buffy onto her back and entered her without any further discussion.

"You know, two hours in your arms certainly puts the whole world into perspective. I have you, I have Connor, I have mom and my friends. What else is there? We can get through anything. Sometimes I am such an ingrate. Let's take a shower and go get Connor. I'll give mom a call and tell we'll be there in half an hour." Buffy leaned up and kissed Angel's nose.

Angel smiled at her and felt himself getting hard all over again. "If we are going to take a shower together, better make it an hour, give or take. Have to give those bite marks a little time to heal up and I can think of the perfect thing to do while we're waiting"

"Oh, husband smart."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

When Buffy had called, asking if they could come over and give Joyce a ride back to her house, Willow and Oz had been in each others arms, having just finished making love. She and Oz had found refuge, comfort and intense pleasure together since the beginning of summer. After Buffy had left, Willow was inconsolable and Oz had been there for her. One thing had led to another and Willow had never looked back. Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to talk to her best friend about it. She was so looking forward to spending time sharing girly stuff with Buffy again, although at the moment it seemed things were going to have to wait while they all figured out what the future was going to hold. She just hoped Buffy would be a little bit of the same girl who left and that they would be able to share all the good stuff along with the bad.

"Willow, are you alright?" Buffy could tell there was something different in her friends' voice. It had been 20 years since they had really talked, but some things never changed and Willow's voice, her demeanor was one of them. "Oh my god! You and Oz, am I right? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! We so have to talk, soon!" Buffy felt just like a 17 year old again, this was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

Willow smiled into the phone, there was her Buffy. She was so relieved. "Popcorn and chocolate, as soon as we avert whatever it is we need to avert. Be there in about…" she looked over at Oz, who was throwing on his t-shirt and looking for his underwear and pants on the floor, "20 minutes?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks Willow, for so many things."

"I love you, too Buffy."

* * *

So, here they sat, in Joyce's living room. Oz running his hand up and down Willow's back, causing funny little quivers in her stomach. Xander sat across from them, a scowl on his face. Some things never seemed to change, and Angel married to Buffy with a cute little baby to make things even stronger between them seem to just about throw him over the edge.

Cordelia was starting to get really pist. "What the heck is wrong with you? It so does not concern you, anyway. You know the two of them were meant to be together and if you do not get your shit together Mr. Harris, you will not only be losing your precious "slayer slash vampire", whom I may add you never really had. You will be losing me! And buddy, if you think you can find someone as hot and popular as me, well…well, you just won't!"

"Cordy, it's not that. It's just…he killed Ms. Calendar, he tortured Giles, he's just… bad. Evil. I don't see how you can just all sit here and act like this is something normal, that we should just all accept it." He put his head in his hands.

Ignoring Xander's latest tirade, Cordelia stepped over to where Joyce was holding Connor. "Can I hold him?"

"Um, are you sure Cordelia?" Joyce had developed a fondness for Cordelia, although she wasn't quite sure why, but she was a bit nervous entrusting her grandson to her.

"Oh yeah, he's really cute and I'm sure he would love to know that I held him when he was tiny. Something he can tell his friends about someday."

Willow rolled her eyes and laid back against Oz. "You know Cordy, Buffy and Angel are the ones who aren't going to age, not you."

"Willow, I will be hot until the day I die, unlike you with your red hair and freckles. Do you even moisturize?"

"Now girls, here Cordelia, take Connor. Remember to support his head." Joyce handed him over, hoping to avoid anymore sniping.

Faith had had just about enough of this. "My god, how you guys bitch! Cordelia, 60 and hot? Never gonna happen. Willow, doesn't matter how you age, Oz will still love you when your tits hit the ground. So just stop." She walked over to Xander, "Just get it over it, Harris. B has found her prince, so he may be a little old and he may drink blood and he may harbor a nasty little beastie inside, and by way, who doesn't? She loves him, she chose him and that is that. Joyce and Giles are coming to terms, do the same or find yourself all alone. I may not be Cordy's biggest fan, but face it Xand, you hit the mother load with that one." She looked over at Willow and gave her a "and you know what I mean by that" look.

Xander felt as if someone just slapped him in the face. And if his attitude didn't change he was sure both Faith and Cordelia would deal an actually slap. He stood up and walked over to Cordy. "I'll try. Cordelia, you know how much I care for you. You know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry."

"Can it Harris. Words are so cheap. Just show me, and I mean everyday of the life you have left." Cordelia's attention was focused back on Connor. "Look at this little guy, isn't he the cutest? Got his looks totally from Angel. He is like totally checking out my boobs! He can't be a perve at his age, can he?"

Willow looked at Oz, "Honestly, I really am trying." Turning to Cordelia, "I think he must be hungry, Cordelia. Why don't you give him back to Mrs. Summers."

It took all of Joyce's willpower not to burst out laughing. And poor Rupert was trying so desperately to disappear into the chair he was sitting in.

"So, Joyce," Giles finally spoke, "Angel is seriously considering using Spike as muscle to protect the child? It seems a bit dangerous to me."

Faith was thinking the same thing. "I think I'm gonna do one more loop around the graveyard before I call it a night. One good slaying before bedtime and I sleep like the dead."

"Do you want me to cover your back, Faith." Xander really didn't want to be here when Buffy and Angel showed up.

"No. I can handle it. Besides, you have some dealing to do. Make nice with B and her Angel."

"No chances, Faith." Joyce warned her.

"No worries, Mrs. S. It's 5 by 5."

* * *

Faith found Spike sitting by the fire in the main room of the mansion, sipping on some blood and nibbling on a box of Wheatabix.

"That has to be the weirdest food combination I have ever seen." She slid down the wall, opposite Spike, to face him.

"It gives nice texture to the blood, you should try it sometime." He looked at her from under his lashes. He could tell she didn't trust him and he was in no mood to convince her. "What gives, pet. Come to make sure I leave town? Connor wants me and I have to be honest, not sure I can leave. It's pretty wonky."

"Wonky, yeah, that's the word for this whole situation." She got up and paced.

"So slayer, got some pent up energy you need to work off? I have plenty of remedies for that. I could keep you going all night and day. Care to stay and help me kill the time?" He arched his scared eyebrow.

Faith walked over to him and picked him up by the lapels of his black leather duster and looked into his eyes. "Honey, you couldn't keep up. You'd be begging for more but they would just be empty words 'cause I would've used you all up. Work on the stamina William. When I think you can handle the heat, I'll reconsider." She should've been insulted, but he had some real balls, considering she could end his sorry undead life on the spot.

They looked into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to blink first. Faith just couldn't hold it any longer, she dropped himand began to laugh. This is ridiculous, she thought. I am here with the slayer of slayers, and I can't seem to bring myself to stake him.

Spike retrieved his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, "Smoke?" He offered her the pack along with his lighter. Faith looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, "Sure, what the hell, I'm bound to be long dead before the cigs do me in."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

Buffy nervously smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in her skirts.

"Baby, you look great. It's your family, they're going to be fine with us." Angel was trying to reassure her of something he was not so sure about himself. He knew they loved Buffy, and so far, one on one, they had seemed to accept him, especially Willow. But with them all together and the boy undoubtedly still hating him, he hoped his bonded soul would be enough to keep them on his side.

They knocked, waiting for an invitation for Angel. Joyce answered the door with Connor in her arms. "Oh, honey, don't knock, just come in."

"Um, Joyce, I have to be invited in, sorry." Angel squirmed a little.

"Of course, I am so sorry, please Angel, come in."

Buffy took Conner in herarms as soon as she entered, Angel following closely behind the two women. Giles looked up at the four of them, "a family" he thought, "and I am a part of it."

He never thought he would become so close to, learn to love, the chosen one. His slayer. He never thought she would live to become a wife, have a child, a life of her own. And he was happy for her. It was as if she was his daughter and all he wanted for her was a loving and safe environment. Well, at least she was loved, cherished. As for safety, well she was a slayer, after all. The council may think him a failure as a watcher, but as Buffy's friend, surrogate father, he felt quite successful and quite proud. He rose to see to the new arrivals.

Willow and Oz went to greet Buffy and Angel, Willow giving Buffy a conspiratorial grin. Even Cordelia had to come over to get a look at Buffy the vampire-slash-vampire slayer. She didn't look any different, maybe a bit pale and washed out, and her hair was outrageously long. She wore it in an unfashionable, in Cordelia's opinion, braid down her back. She had only had the baby a few days ago and her stomach was flat as a board. No fair! And Angel was as hot as ever. His hair was long, as well, pulled back in a ponytail going down to the middle of his back. It was so not fair, even with a baby and having spent 20 years in an alternate dimension, they were so the hot, young, urban couple, complete with the cute little rugrat. And with Buffy's vamp immortality, she would never have to worry about wrinkly skin and droopy tits, so not fair.

As if reading her mind, Buffy looked into Cordelia's eyes. "Tanning? Not an option. Not to mention the terror factor in fire and wooden stakes. And beheading, please, let's not even go there."

Cordelia gave Buffy an even look. "Well, maybe you don't have it all, but mornings are way overrated anyway. I'm really not at by best until 3:00." She leaned over and gave her an air kiss. "We can call my stylist tomorrow, if you like. He has evening appointments. As for you Angel, I can so see a modeling career ahead for you. Romance novel covers, at the very least. Do all the guy in that dimension look like you?"

Angel shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to respond to Cordelia.

Willow stepped up and gave Angel a hug. "I like your long hair. It all romantic-y. Both of you. I've never seen you with such long hair Buffy, it's really pretty and I'm sure it was all the rage back in Ragnor, right? And you both are dressed really normal, although I have to say those things you had on when you came back were really pretty cool, and…Oz, rambling too much, please stop me before it gets away from us all."

"Look, sweetie, you did all by yourself. I'm so proud." Oz put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "So, did you decide if Spike is going to be staying in Sunnydale."

Giles finally spoke, "Why don't we all sit down before we get into any discussions regarding Spike. Would you like anything to drink, Buffy? Angel?"

"Yeah, made a blood run before we got here." Xander stood up and looked at Buffy. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He had almost thought that when Angel had become Angelus he just might finally have a chance with her. Not one of his most realistic moments. Seeing the three of them together, this was reality, well as real as two vampires and their son could be. Even when they weren't touching, they were. Their bodies were turned toward each other, even though they were looking straight ahead at the group assembled in the room. They were complete, even a dolt like him could see that. "Buffy, it's really good to see you. Angel." Xand gave him an almost imperceptible nod, it was his way of saying "okay, you're here for good and I acquiesce." Xander gave Buffy a hug and Angel had to fight his baser instincts, especially when Buffy gave him that look as she handed the baby to him.

"Xander, it's so good to see you, too." And she meant it. 20 years was a long time and she had missed him, even if she knew he and Angel would never be the best of friends.

But then again, she had a baby with a vampire, didn't she? Weirdness happened all the time in her life.

"So, how does it feel to be a vampire? Ever have the urge to dust yourself?" With all eyes on him, Xander stammered, "Well, she's a vampire slayer and, come on you guys, like you weren't curious?"

Giles cleared his throat, "Yes, well, shall we all sit down and discuss what your plans are with Spike?"

Faith had just come back into the house through the kitchen and decided to wait a little bit before she joined the others. She'd been fighting by their side all summer, but now that Buffy was back, their slayer, she was feeling awkward. Faith opened the fridge and took a long drink from the carton of orange, when Cordelia entered. "Ever heard of a glass?"

"Ever heard of my fist in your face?"

"My, aren't we snippy tonight? Feeling a bit threatened by the real slayer?"

Xander walked in just in time to catch the last part of the girl's conversation. "Cordy, come on. Let's play nice. We're all in this together and I promise, I will so worship the ground you walk on all day tomorrow. Let's just grab the drinks and get on with the meeting. Coming Faith?" He gave her a conspiratorial wink as he ushered Cordelia out to the living room.

"I'll grab some drinks for B and Angel." She opened up two bags of blood, poured them into large mugs and warmed them for a moment in the microwave. She took a deep breath and joined the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

After much discussion on the pros and cons of having Spike as an addition to the group, Angel finally spoke his piece.

"Look you guys, as much as I would love to run Spike out on a proverbial rail, he wants to be with us. With Connor. Wiith me and Buffy. You don't quite understand the bond between a childe and his sire. It's strong. As many times as Spike could've killed me he didn't. And that's because of our shared lineage. I don't expect you to understand. Buffy feels it now, she knows what's going on with Spike, what he's feeling. Spike has never been like any other vampire I have ever known, he retained so much of his humanity after he was turned it was very disturbing to those of us who had lost it all. Maybe it was because of Drusilla being so insane, maybe it's just in his wiring. All I know is he can help to protect Connor against Darla and Dru or whatever else may come up. He wants to protect him."

It was Buffy's turn to speak. "I know you'll find this hard to believe after all he's put us through, but I trust Spike when it comes to my son. It sounds so insane, but he's family. The four of us have the same blood now and that means something to him. Darla and Dru are a different story. Maybe because Darla was Angel's sire, she's going to feel threatened by him and Dru, well, she's just a crazy bitch. We have to figure this out, the prophecy, and that will take resources. We have to keep Sunnydale safe, that's Faith and me, and we have to protect Connor. I think without Spike, we'll be spreading ourselves too thin and my son has to be my top priority. He has to be our top priority, according to Whistler, he has a very important part to play in this world. Giles?" Buffy looked to her watcher for his valued opinion.

"Well, my dear, you are certainly right." Giles was really very proud of her, she had matured and she was so sure of herself. Yes, it seemed 20 years did pass for his slayer and she was a confident, strong woman. "So, I give my approval, if that is what you two are looking for. I trust your instincts and if you are sure about this we'll try to work this out." Looking at both Buffy and Angel, Giles continued, "Connor is important for many reasons, the least of which is that he is your son. We must organize and research. You two and Faith can work out a schedule for patrolling and the rest of us can concentrate on finding out what this latest prophecy is." With that, Giles got up. "I really should be going. Buffy, Angel, I'll talk to you once you've spoken with Spike."

Faith stood up as well, "Hey G, did you walk over? Maybe I should go with you, just to keep an eye, y'know?"

"We'll drive him home, maybe we could come in and do a little research?" Willow hated to let any project sit too long and the thought of research was just too tempting for her.

"Willow, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but tomorrow will be soon enough. I think we should all get a good nights rest. I'll take you up on the company, Faith. You can update me on your evening's patrol."

Faith gave the group a big smile and followed her watcher out the door.

Joyce gave them a thoughtful look. Seemed her Faith had a bit of a crush on the Englishman, not that she could blame her. But she didn't want to see Faith get hurt. Perhaps she should have a talk with Giles. Although she wasn't so sure Faith's feelings weren't reciprocated. There were times…oh, well; nature would take its course.

* * *

"What's going on, Faith?" Her watcher could tell she had something unspoken on her mind. During the past summer they had become close, even though getting through the shell had built had been something Giles had almost given up on. Once he had, he was very happy he hadn't given up on her. She was hardened by the life she had led, but she had learned to accept the fact that the little Sunnydale contingent was there to fight the good fight and she seem to need the moral compass they were able to give her. Particularly Joyce. She had become the surrogate mother Faith had so desperately needed. So different from Buffy, but no less endearing to him. Yes, Buffy had certainly opened him up to a whole new plethora of emotions where his relationships were concerned. He was sure the council would never approve.

"I went to see Spike tonight."

"Faith, you didn't kill him, did you?" The last thing he wanted was a major disagreement between his two slayers.

"No, I just wanted to feel him out. The guy is wicked sexy, y'know?" She took a sideways glance to gauge his reaction.

Giles nearly choked, "Wicked sexy? Faith, he's a demon! What are you thinking?"

"I'm not acting on it, it's just an observation. All we shared was a cig and a laugh. The guy can be all pouty-charmy like. You had to be there, I guess. Anyway, I just wanted know what he was about. And if B and Angel decide he's gonna be added to the mix, I'll back 'em100."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be glad of it. I just don't know if it's wise for you to be spending too much of your time with him, is all. There seems to be a certain attraction that my slayers have for vampires. Granted, Angel has a soul, but despite his recent actions to the contrary, Spike is a vicious monster and we need to all be wary of him. Are you listening to me Faith." Giles turned to face her as they reached the door to his apartment.

Faith looked back into Giles' face and as if on auto-pilot, she took his face between her two hands and kissed him, full on the mouth. At first he was in shock. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about this once or twice, he was still man and Faith was a very beautiful, desirable girl. But she was still a girl. At first he tried to pull away but Faith wouldn't let go. As she slid her tongue into his mouth, Giles moaned and pulled her close as he opened his mouth to allow her access.

_Oh my god, what and I doing?_ With that thought, he used all his will power to pull away from her. He staggered back, trying to put some distance between them. "Faith, I am so sorry, I should never have allowed that to happen. I don't know what came over me."

Faith just smiled her secret smile. "Well, G, I came over you. Fight it all you want but I have my answer and I will have you. It may take you a little time to get use to the idea, but we will be together." She turned to leave an opened mouth Giles looking after her. Try as he might, he couldn't help staring at the sight of her swinging backside and the long hair flowing down her back. "Oh yes," he thought, "I am in big trouble here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

It had been 2 months since Buffy and Angel had returned and 2 months since they had decided to accept Spikes aid in the matter of their son. Xander had taken to calling him "Nanny Spike", much to the amusement of Buffy and the chagrin of both Angel and Spike. "God Buffy, how about a little respect? I mean, Spike has killed 2 slayers in his day, William the Bloody, remember? And he's reigned it all in to take care of our son. Can't Xander at least try?" The boy still managed to rub him the wrong way. As much as Angel knew there never was and would never be anything between the boy and his mate, he also knew Xander's resentment was still there from when Angel and Buffy first fell in love.

"You and Spike have got to relax about this, sweetie." Sometimes Buffy felt like she was running a pre-school with the number of petty arguments she and Faith had to come between when it came to the males in their circle. "Xander just has a very different kind of sense of humor. He accepts all the changes we have gone through and he accepts us and Spike. Do you think he'd call him Nanny Spike if he didn't? It's a term of affection, I'm sure."

Buffy rolled over in their bed to look a little more closely at her husband. She was so in love with this man and no matter what the Powers That Be might throw at them she would be forever grateful for the life she now had. An eternitywith this man was so not going to be a hardship. She leaned over and gave a him nice, wet kiss.

"What was that for? Thought we didn't have time for anything with everyone coming over for Thanksgiving dinner." Angel pulled her back against him.

"That was just for love. You know, not every kiss or sign of affection is a precursor to sex. Mom told me to put that big, fat turkey in the oven at 9:00 and I am going to stuff that little puppy and do what she said. We have to use that huge oven she had installed sometime and today is the perfect day. It's Connor's first Thanksgiving, I'm so excited! Halloween was fun, such a relaxing evening, but it'll be much better next year when we can go out for candy. This holiday is gonna rock, tons of great food, great company and since we don't have cable TV, no games! Woo hoo!"

He looked at her retreating backside. "I just wish we could have these get togethers follow our time schedule. I mean, we just went to bed a few hours ago."

"We're vampires honey, I think we're strong enough to lose a little sleep, yes?"

They had moved into the mansion not long after deciding they needed a place big enough to house Spike as well as the three of them and any assorted guests that might need to crash. So, once the decision had been made, her mother went to work helping them to redecorate the place. The whole torture dungeon theme just wasn't working for Buffy or Angel. And when Giles came over they wanted to make sure he wasn't too reminded of the time he spent there at the hands of Angel and Drusilla.

With the budget Angel gave them to work with, Joyce went insane with tapestries and carpets all over the main rooms. Those, along with the plush couches and armchairs in warm, light colored fabrics and leathers made the rooms inviting and comfortable. She had installed whitewashed paneling in the baby's room and had Spike shop with her online for the furnishings in his rooms. Spike would never admit it, but Buffy could see how pleased he was that Joyce refused to treat him as anything other than the man who was caring for her grandson. Although Angel was very please with her mother's decorating sense, Buffy asked him to do their rooms exactly the way he wanted. Angel chose well; deep, dark colors and luxurious furnishings. He loved the burgundies and the deep, forest greens. And they even had a set of black satin sheets for their king sized bed. Yes, the rooms reeked of Angel's sensibilities and Buffy reveled in them.

Buffy put her jeans on. "Are you coming back up?." He looked at her with just the slightest bit of a pout.

"Honey, mom's gonna be here at noon and I want to make sure I didn't forget anything. It's not like any of us can run out to the store and Connor's a bit young for a cranberry run. Why don't you come downstairs and keep me company? I'll warm you up a cuppa. How much more tempting and domestic-y can I be?"

"Alright, my domestic goddess, I'll be down in a few. This is all so strange, a household with 3 vampires hosting Thanksgiving dinner. It's almost surreal."

Buffy giggled and gave him another kiss. "After all our time together in Ragnor, I never imagined this. My life, right here and now, it so far exceeds anything I could have ever dreamed. You, Connor, my family and friends. Even Spike, I am so happy. Let's just appreciate this because it won't last. And don't worry, I'm fine with that, too."

* * *

After dinner was eaten and dishes were put in the dishwasher, all the overly stuffed guests filtered into the family room to watch a movie together. Xander promptly laid his head on Cordelia's shoulder and fell asleep. The rest of the group were inclined to do the same thing, but Buffy put a stop to that quickly. 

"This is our first holiday of the season, Connor's first, and no, Halloween does not count. We are all going to get the most out of it. Am I making myself totally clear? Xander! Wake up now and be a part of this or face my wrath-like self!"

"Jeez, Buffy. Controlling much?" Cordelia had put up with Buffy's strict enjoyment rules all day and she was too tired, she actually over ate as a reaction to Buffy's constant assessment to the meal's success, and was feeling bloated and irritable.

Angel felt it was time to step in. "Honey, it's time to relax. Dinner was perfect, right Joyce?" He looked to his mother-in-law for a bit of support.

"It was a magical meal. Connor's ready to be put down for the evening and the rest of us just want to sit and digest to the accompaniment of a good movie. Sweetheart, that's what Thanksgiving is all about. Excess and then digestion." She came over to her stressed daughter and took Connor from her. "I am going to put this little man to bed and you are going to be nice to your friends and have a peaceful evening with them. Yes?" The look her mother gave her gave Buffy no choice. It didn't matter how old she was, when Joyce gave her the look, well, that was it. "Yes, mommy."

Angel was so grateful for Joyce, looking around at the group assembled in his home he realized just how grateful he was for all of them. He took Buffy into the crook of his arm and gave her mother a look that showed all his gratitude. Yes, it was Thanksgiving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

Dialog that is in italicized bold is taken from "The Zeppo" episode 3/13. Written by Dan Vebber

* * *

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander and Giles were in the dark cave, trying to make their way through a thick mist that was obscuring their sight. The grayish demon was searching for the group that had already killed two of his brethren. "Angel is going to be so pist that we didn't wait for him. Oh well, I am the slayer, after all." She looked over at her sister slayer, Faith was hiding in an alcove, waiting for Willow to do her magik stuff.

Willow slowly entered the main chamber of the cave carrying a candle, she then spoke the spell. **_"Obscurate nos non diutius. Do not conceal any longer."_** As she blew the candle out a wind sucked all the mist out of the cave, making the demon visible. Buffy jumped onto the demon while Giles grabbed one of its arms. In no time, Giles was thrown across the room, slamming into a wall. Still holding on, Buffy screamed to Faith, "Now!"

Faith jumped out of her alcove, holding a sword in both hands and plunging it through the demons heart. She looked over at Giles, to make sure he was alright, then to Buffy. "Are we totally awesome, or what?"

Buffy looked down at the demon and back up at Faith, Willow and Giles and then let a wide grin spread across her face. "Totally!"

"**_I think that was the last."_** Giles was a bit shaken and allowed Faith to help him up.

"**_Willow, you okay?"_** Buffy was very concerned

"_**Yeah, I'm fine. Th-the shaking is, is a side effect of the fear."**_

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his brow. "Thank you." He stole a glance at Faith, who was looking right into his eyes with a little too much concern.

"**_Well, if it wasn't for that clouding spell..."_** Buffy was so proud of Willow.

"**_Yeah, it went good!"_** Willow looked at the candle in her hand. **_"Nothing melted like last time."_**

Faith had been so worried about Giles that she'd almost hesitated when Buffy had given her the signal to attack. She'd better say something or she was going to start crying. "These babes were wicked rowdy. What's their deal?"

Giles looked down at the demon. **_"I wish I knew. I was aware there was a nest here, but quite frankly, I expected it to be vampires. These, these are new."_**

"_**And improved."**_

Standing up, Giles looked at Buffy**_. "Yes. I'm sorry. I should've had you better prepared, _**_**and I should never have allowed Willow and, uh..." **_

"Xander!" All three realized, at the same time who was missing.

Crawling out from under a collapsed cardboard box, Xander gave the group a thumbs up. **_"I'm good. We're fine. Just a little bit dirty. Good show, everyone." As he staggered out of the cave, he gave Will a nod. "Just great. I think we have a hit."_**

"Are you okay?"

He put his arm around Willow for a little extra support**_, "Tip-top, really. If anyone sees my spine laying around, just try not to step on it."_**

* * *

"Okay Buff, I just wish you had let me in on your little adventure. I mean, we're a couple, parents, all that stuff. I need to know where you are." She had been right, when Angel had found out about their little field trip last night, he had been a little more than miffed.

"I'm sorry, but remember, I am the slayer. And it was suppose to be a nest of vamps; easy, peasy. No one knew about these weird ass demons. But really, Giles is on it." Looking over at her watcher and Faith. "Right?"

"**_Do you know why they're here, Giles?"_** Angel was trying not to let his anger seep over to the watcher.

"**_The end of the world?"_** Giles rubbed his forehead.

Buffy was starting to get a bit cranky herself. **_"Can they do that?"_**

"Can you just let him finish, B? He's doing his best, just like all of us." She laid her hand on Giles knee. "Go ahead, finish."

Buffy and Angel gave each other a 'what the hell was that and how come I just noticed it' look and waited for the watcher to continue.

A bit discomfited, Giles continued. **_"Yes, well, they seem fairly committed. The Sisterhood of Jhe is an Apocalypse cult. They exist solely to bring about the world's destruction, and we've not seen the last of them. More will follow."_**

"Another apocalypse, is it Tuesday?"

"_**Buffy, this is not a laughing matter."**_

"_**Yes, hence, the no laughing."**_

A single knock at the door announced the beginning of the monthly visit from Oz. He had started to come tothe mansion instead of the library because Angel's caged room was bigger and afforded him a lot more privacy. He scanned the room. "Hey."

Giles looked at his watch. **_"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?"_**

"Well, you know me." Oz started to take his jacket and shirt off. "I'll be downstairs."

Once Oz had gone, Angel looked back at Giles. "Do we know what they want?"

Opening a book he brought with him, Giles proceeded with his explanation**_. "I think so. Based on some artifacts I found with them, and, um," reaching for another book, "taking into account the current astral cycle..."_**

Impatiently, Buffy interrupted Giles. **_"We don't need to see the math."_**

"Jeez B, rude much?" Faith was starting to get a little annoyed at the way Buffy was treating Giles.

Buffy stared at her fellow slayer. Yes, something was most certainly up with her.

Once again, very uncomfortable, Giles put down his books. **_"Yes, well, they intend to open the Hellmouth."_**

"I'd better give Willow a call and ask her to get here early, I'm thinking heavy research mode."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

Dialog that is in italicized bold is taken from "The Zeppo" episode 3/13. Written by Dan Vebber

* * *

Willow was sitting in front of her laptop with about a dozen books on either side of her. She looked up at Buffy. **_"And if it opens?"_**

Buffy popped open a Jolt cola. **_"Do you remember the demon that almost got out the night I died?"_**

Willow paused in her typing. **_"Every nightmare I have that doesn't revolve around academic failure or public nudity is about that thing. In fact, once I dreamt that it attacked me while I was late for a test and naked."_**

"_**Well, it'll be the first to come out, and Giles says it won't be the worst by a long shot. The world will be overrun with demons if we don't stop it."**_

Just then, Xander and Cordelia walked in with two boxes of donuts. "We stopped by for reinforcements. Glazed, old-fashioned, chocolate and jelly filled. The sugar alone can keep us going for days."

"That's my little zeppo, I love his plucky comic relief. Just promise me Buffy, he will not have to fight anything with sharp teeth or claws. After all, he has to be in good shape for our senior prom." She wiped a little smudge of jelly from the corner of Xander's mouth. They both went into the kitchen with the donuts, Cordelia fussing with Xander's hair. "I do like your hair Xander, I just would like it more if you would cut it the way I think is best."

"Oh, they're so cute. Don't you think, Buffy? I mean, I know it's Cordy, but they really seem to like each other, a lot."

"I think Xander likes Cordy a lot, she just likes to boss him around."

"Yeah, like I said, they like each other, a lot. Oh well, I miss my wolfie boy, I think I'll take my research downstairs and keep him company." While gathering her computer and several books, Will looked over at Buffy, no time like the present, she thought. "Y'know Buff, I met this girl at a Wicca group I went to over at the college."

"You went to a Wicca group? How come this is the first I've heard of it?" Buffy was a little upset over the fact that she and Willow were not spending enough time together and she wanted to fix it. Problem was, with Angel and Connor and patrolling with Faith, her spare time was becoming a rare commodity.

"Well, I was gonna tell you at dinner last week, but you had some stuff and I just forgot. I mean last night was kind of intense and it seemed like such a small thing. Anyway, the group totally sucked, but this girl is really super. We've actually done a couple of spells together, Giles supervised so don't wig, and Oz really likes her, too. So anyway, I was thinking of having her come over and meet you and Angel. Um, I think Oz and I are going away for the summer and I don't want you to be witchless." Willow was so nervous about telling Buffy about her plans that she had to consciously remind herself to pause between sentences. Actually, she had to remember to talk in sentences.

"Going away? Witchless? What?" Buffy was feeling confused.

"Yeah, so Angel told Oz about this Tibetan mock in India that is some sort of meditation master. He seems to be able to help people control their baser instincts. And, I mean, changing into a werewolf is really a major baser instinct. Anyway, Oz wants to learn to control it and Angel thinks this monk can help. And Oz needs me. So when my folks asked me what I wanted for graduation, I told them a trip to India with Oz. And they agreed, they think it's a really mature request." Willow took a breath and was about to continue, but Buffy spoke first.

"Are you coming back?"

Willow looked at Buffy in surprise. Her eyes were very wide and glassy, like she was about to cry. "Oh, honey." Willow wrapped Buffy in a warm, loving hug. "Of course we're coming back. But it may take a few months. And I need to be there, Buffy. For Oz and for me. But I will never desert you, I promise."

"I can't believe what a baby I can be. I can cut off demon heads and walk through green demon gunk, but when my best friend leaves for a summer, I freak. Oh, Will, I am so sorry I left you for so long. I didn't think how it would affect you, but you know I had to go. And I know you have to go, too. So, tell me more about this little Wicca."

* * *

Buffy joined Willow in the Oz room, as it was now referred to and started skimming through a book. "How's he doing."

"He's a little cranky."

Buffy looked up from the book she was reading. "Who isn't? **_Did you read this? 'Sisterhood of Jhe. Race of female demons, fierce warriors...' Eww. '...celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes.' They couldn't just pour Gatorade on each other?"_**

Giles and Angel came in together, "Find anything useful in the books?"

"Not wildly." Buffy put her arm around her husband and laid her head on his chest.

Willow perked up. **_"We still have the Books of Pherion to go through."_**

"Maybe Faith and I should hit the streets, check out Willie's" Buffy was getting a bit itchy just waiting around. If the situation wasn't so serious, Angel was sure he could calm her down. As if reading his mind, Buffy gave him that special smile. "Well mister, maybe you should come with me to Willie's. Keep your mind on the problem at hand."

"Yes, indeed. I think Faith should come with me." Giles put his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"**_Um, to try and contact the Spirit Guides. They exist out of time, but have knowledge of the future. I have no idea if they will respond to my efforts, but I have to try. All we know is that the fate of the entire world rests on it."_** Looking at the half filled box of donuts, Giles looked at the girls. **_"Did you eat all the jellies?"_**

Buffy lifted her head from Angel shoulder. **_"Did you want a jelly?"_**

"_**I always have a jelly. I'm always the one that says 'let's have a jelly in the mix.'"**_

Willow looked at Giles forlorn expression. _**"We're sorry." **_Feeling guilty, she quickly added,_**"Buffy had three"**_

"My god B, how do you keep that butt so small wolfing down donuts like that? No worries Giles, we'll stop for some jelly filled on the way." She winked at Buffy on the way back up the stairs, close on the heels of Giles.

"So, what is up with those two?" All three looked at the empty stairwell and Oz growled in agreed confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

Dialog that is in italicized bold is taken from "The Zeppo" episode 3/13. Written by Dan Vebber

* * *

Xander held Cordelia close to him. "I don't know Cor, I think you should try and get out of town for a few days. At least until this thing blows over. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." He kissed her forehead. 

"And why would I leave if you aren't? It's not like they can't handle it without you Xander. Come with me."

"I can't. Okay, maybe I don't have all the brainy, spell-y stuff like Giles and Willow and I certainly don't have the super strength, but I have to be here. Just in case."

"If you do, so do I. I may need to save your butt. And I really like that butt. So, we're in this together"

"Fine, but you'll have a very big ax, the biggest I can find in this place. There must be a ton of 'em. And hiding, much hiding." Cordelia smiled and kissed him, for luck and for love.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Spike had arrived at Willie's and found the place had been trashed almost beyond repair and Willie wasn't in much better shape. He told them all he could before cough spasms hit him, forcing blood out of his mouth. 

Buffy remembered the look on his face as he said, **_"You and Angel should just spend the night somewhere quite together, I'd be thinking about how I'd want to spend my last night on earth."_**

After the ambulance left, Spike lit a cigarette. "Well, he's certainly a nay-sayer, eh?"

"Spike, the guy was almost beaten to death, what do you expect?" Buffy let her breath out in impatience.

"Okay, we have to get this information back to Giles and Willow. Spike, you're going to have to go over to Sunnydale U by yourself and pick up Willow's friend. What was her name Buffy?"

"I know the drill, Peaches, Red filled me in before we left. Tara MaClay, blondish, full-figured, waiting in the quad. Better hit it now, before some SunnyD nasty gets to her before I do." He tossed his cigarette to the ground and held his hand out to Angel. "Need the keys to the Desoto."

Buffy whined, just slightly. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"Go Spike, I'll give Xander a call." He tossed the vampire the keys and headed for the nearest phone.

* * *

The quad wasn't terribly busy, considering it was still early, barely 6:00. Thankfully, the sun had been down for awhile since daylight savings hadn't kicked in yet. Spike lit another cigarette and scanned the people walking back and forth to the different buildings. Then he saw her. She wasn't the usually bird one saw on a California campus. She was absolutely voluptuous. Curves where there should be curves and not a bumpy bone in sight. She tried to hide it beneath the long skirt and billowy blouse, but anyone with eyes could see it. Yes, she looked to be quite the tasty morsel. Her head was slightly down, so as not to call attention to herself, a computer bag on one shoulder and another book bag set down at her feet. Her long blond hair covered half of her face, giving her a veil to look through, a bit of protection. Spike swung around the outside of the quad and came up behind her, she had no idea he was there until he had his hand on her bag. 

"Hello pet. Lesson number one, when living in Sunnydale, never have your back to trees or bushes. Never know what nasties are waiting to gobble you up." She jumped and would have dropped her computer if Spike didn't have a hand on it.

Tara was speechless, which was often the case, but when she looked up into his eyes she found not only that she could barely breath, she couldn't seem to look away. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and cheekbones that would cut her if she touched them. Skin like alabaster marble. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Spike had never seen so many emotions cross a persons face in all the years he had been alive. This girl was an open book and he found her absolutely fascinating. Oh yes, he'd get to know her much better. "You are Tara, aren't you, love?"

When Tara finally found her voice, she stammered, naturally. "Y-y-yes. Are you Spike? Willow called to s-say you'd be p-picking me up."

"Sorry if I scared you, pet. I just couldn't see one of Willows friends end up a midnight snack for one of the many blood suckers that hunt at this school. Willow did tell you I'm a vampire, didn't she? Don't want you too freaked out." He took both bags from her and motioned for her to follow.

"Y-yes she did, she also said you were a nanny and that you wouldn't bite me." She looked closely at him. His aura didn't seem the same as all the other vamps she had seen since she had been in Sunnydale. He wasn't all back, there was some black, to be sure, but there was also red and grey and a metallic silvery shot throughout. He was more. Yes, so much more. She saw life.

"Well, I can promise I'll only bite you if you ask. But I'll never turn you. How's that for a bit of reassurance?" He smiled at her and cocked an eyebrow that had a very sexy scar. Her knees went weak. She hadn't felt this way since, well…never.

"Are you the one with the heart or the one with the soul?"

"What do you mean?"

Tara took a sidelong glance at him as he drove, admiring the long, slim fingers, imagining what they might feel like. Oh, for goddess sake, get a grip! He asked a question, answer it. "Um…Willow said there were three vampires. Two had souls. And one had a heart. Although she said he'd never admit to it."

"Damn straight, I don't have a heart. Don't go romanticizing me. I'm drawn to my grandsire and his child. There's a very strange bond. That doesn't mean to say I'm a poof like the old man. I'm evil, just not right now." He pulled out another cigarette and was about to light it.

"Could you please not. I mean, at least until we're out of the car? It hurts my eyes."

Spike looked over at her. _Oh bollocks! I know this feeling. I am not going to be able to deny her anything. God, I'm such a poncey wanker! _"Yeah, sure. I can wait 'til we get there." Turning up a steep driveway, "Actually, here we are."

Tara looked up the drive to the house that Willow and Oz had referred to as "The Mansion". She thought they had been playing with her, but now looking at the huge house, Tara could see it really was a mansion. Okay, now what have I gotten myself into?

Spike pulled up to the front entrance to the house and stopped the car. "Don't be nervous, it's just a house and they're just people. Except for that ponce Angel, one of the vamps with a soul. Buffy's the other, she's the slayer who also happens to be a vampire with a soul, as well. She's okay, she's a mum, actually. Used to beat me up a lot, but now, we're sort of related and I watch her son, so no beatings lately."

Spike got out and opened the door for her and he grabbed the bags. "And don't try to leave without me. I'll drive you back. Unless you want to stay the night? I have a right nice queen size bed, satin sheets, up to you." He gave her a smile that said he might be serious.

"I am serious."

Tara just stared, dumbfounded, after him.

"Come on, then. Nobody's gonna bite. Unless you ask."

* * *

Contacting the spirit guides was a total bust, so Giles and Faith drove back to the mansion. "I'm very disappointed, I just hope the research has yielded some better results." He slammed his fists onto the steering wheel. 

Faith slid across the front seat and put her hand at the back of his neck, rubbing his tightened muscles. "Faith, we can't, we have to stop." She put her finger across his lips. "Rupes, we already did. We still are and I have never been happier. I'm not some little high school cheerleader with illusions of a house in the 'burbs with a white picket fence. I'm a woman, Rupert, one who knows her own mind. And my mind, my body, my everything, wants you. Now pull this car over right now or risk having a collision because I am going to get on top of you and work out all the tension I see building up. Now, Rupert!"

Giles pulled the car into an abandoned lot that was covered with trees. Faith smiled, this was the first time she didn't have to almost physically subdue the man to have sex with her. She took her boots and pants off before unzipping Giles pants. He was so ready for her she could've done a victory dance. But she had other plans for him. She mounted him and without any precursor, took him into her and just held him to her breast for a few seconds before they both began to move. He was hers and he now knew it. Life could be very good.

Giles wasn't sure the exact moment he knew he would no longer fight what was between them. They had made love not long after their first kiss. He just couldn't say no to Faith and was racked with guilt, thinking how he had taken advantage of her. She had just laughed and said, "Honey, did you ever really think you had a chance against me? I'm the slayer." She had rolled on top of him and they had spent the entire night with him inside of her, one way or another. Now, she wasn't just his lover, she was his everything. But he was still her watcher, and he felt an incredible responsibility to her. To protect her. To love her.

Once he had finally found his breath, he spoke. "Faith, we need to get back. Maybe the girls have found something." She looked into his eyes, he didn't have that guilty, I'm gonna burn in hell look. Progress. She kissed him and hopped off. "Okay, babe, let's hit it."

"I think we can get dressed first." Giles said as he zipped up his pants and attempted to straighten his shirt and hair.

"You are the ideas man, after all." Faith had to smile at his seriousness and the fact that she loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season 2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

Dialog that is in italicized bold is taken from "The Zeppo" episode 3/13. Written by Dan Vebber

* * *

Giles, Willow and Tara were all sitting around the big dining room table, scanning as many texts as they could, trying to come up with a binding spell to keep the Hellmouth closed. Spike sat next to the wall, looking at what he referred to as the 'egghead brigade'. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the new bird, Tara. She was very soft-spoken and unassuming, but Spike could see that underneath that quit façade was unrealized power. Yes, indeed.

"Spike, do you think you might do something a little more productive than keeping up the wall?" Giles was starting to get rather annoyed with the vampire.

Spike looked at Giles. "I ain't making a donut run, that's the boy's job."

"Yes, well. No, we need you to run Tara over to the magic shop for a few ingredients for the spell."

"To save the world, of course I have time." He gave Giles a smirk. "Come on, pet. Let's do an herbal run."

Willow felt Tara falter. "Don't worry, his bark is really worse than his bite. He's kinda one of us now, all bond-y like." She smiled at Tara and patted her hand.

Willow turned back to Giles for the list and gave it to Tara. "Try and hurry. Okay Spike?"

"In a flash Red".

Tara shifted. "It's almost 7:00, do you think it'll still be open?"

Spike gave her a very sexy smile. "No worries, pet. I can get us in."

Giles looked up from his book. "Yes, well Tara. Just leave money on the counter. This is an emergency, after all."

"Alright, Mr. Giles." Tara liked the watcher. He was so nice and respectful, but she couldn't bring herself to call him Giles without the mister.

He smiled at her. _Nice girl_, he thought, _I hope she's up to the challenge_.

"Right, we're off then." Spike grabbed Tara's hand to leave. She jumped when she felt the current that past between them. Spike looked at her as he felt it too. This is going to be very interesting, he smiled at her again.

* * *

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. "Please Buffy, go with your mom and Connor. Take them some place safe. We still have about 5 hours, just drive."

"Get real Angel. Do you really think I'll just leave you, all of you, to take care of this while I run?"

"You're a mother as well as the slayer now. And Faith is the slayer, too. I know she would agree with me on this one. Let me face this thing. I'll at least buy enough time for the spell to bind it." Angel was almost begging.

"Don't talk this way. We are partners, now and forever. We are going to stop this like we always do, together. I'll send mom and Connor up to Santa Barbra, but you and me, all of us, are going to face this and defeat it, like we always do. No more fatalistic talk, got it?"

Angel put his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

* * *

Spike drove like a madman getting them to the magic shop, listening to the Sex Pistols the whole way. "Do you hate the music, love? I could put some Stones on." He started rummaging around for his CDs.

"No, no. D-don't worry, really, I-I'm fine. Let's just get there and back in one piece. If we crash, we can't save the world." She was white-knuckling the door handle.

Spike laughed. "Tara pet, you're precious cargo. I promise, I will take care of you."

Tara gave Spike a look out of the corner of her eye. She believed him. She had no idea why, but she did. He made her feel safe and pretty and desirable. _Boy! Where were all these thoughts coming from? She asked herself._

"There's something between us, Tara. Don't know what yet, but once this is all done, we are going to find out." It was a statement, no argument would be accepted and Tara had none.

"I would like that." She looked straight ahead and waited for them to reach their destination. This one and the next.

* * *

Giles and Willow looked up as Spike and Tara entered the room carrying the supplies they needed to complete the spell.

"Oh super! That didn't take long at all, did it?" Willow looked up at the clock, it was7:30 and they had less5 hours to prepare and get to the high school library. They could do it.

* * *

At the high school, Giles, Willow and Tara began to set up the library. Giles drew the symbols on the floor as the girls lit the candles.

Willow looked up at him, **_"We're doing the binding spell from the Hebron's Almanac?"_**

Not looking up, but speaking to both of them, **_"Yes, but once it's ready, you're to stay back and let me finish the recitation." _**Willow started to protest. **_"Don't argue. I want you safe. Who knows what's going to come up from beneath us."_**

Willow and Tara looked at each other and started to light more candles.

The two slayers, Angel and Spike were pacing, restlessly outside the library door.

Spike lit two cigarettes and offered one to Faith, who gratefully took it. "Don't you think we should be in there? It's gonna open any minute." Spike was more than a little worried about both the wiccas, but Tara was foremost on his mind.

Buffy laid a hand on Spike's arm. "Don't worry, Giles knows what he's doing and he'll call us in soon. Just be ready to get the girls out of there, we'll take care of the rest."

Spike looked to Angel, who nodded in agreement. "Just take care of the girls, Spike. Then come back in, we may need you." He heard a loud rumbling behind the doors, "We're going in."

The four of them pushed the doors open in time to see the floor break open and the same demon from two years earlier break through. "That is some ugly ass demon." Faith tossed her cigarette to the floor and pull out her sword. Willow, who was crouching in a corner with Tara, couldn't stop herself. "Faith, the floor is not a trash can. So not important right now. Go ahead, Get all slayer-y."

"**_Oh my God"_** Giles groaned, **_"it's gotten bigger."_**

Spike ran over to the girls and grabbed each one by the arm. "We so gotta get out of here. Stay down and follow me."

"Spike, we can't leave, we have to help." Willow was unwilling to leave her friends to fight without her.

"We'll only distract them, Willow. Mr. Giles wanted us out of here as soon as it opened, he'd only worry about our safety." She looked up at Spike. "Let's go."

Spike got the girls out of the school and put them in the back of Oz's van. He was about to go back inside, but he turned around and pulled Tara into his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever experience, she thought she might faint. That could've been from all the excitement, too. But when she spoke of it later, it was because of the kiss. When he finally pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes, "Just in case. Don't forget me." He ran back into the school so quickly, she didn't have time to respond.

"Willow, he can't die. I just found him." Tara put her head on Willow's shoulder and Willow was at a loss of what to do. She was a little in shock, Spike and Tara? Hello, just met. So, she just put her arm around her and patted her friends back. "He'll be back. After a smoochie like that, I am so sure he wants more. He'll be back."

While Faith and Angel fought off one of the Sisterhood, Giles recited the rest of the binding spell. "Now Buffy!" From above him, she swung her battleaxe at the creature.

* * *

The group limped back to Oz's van. Angel leaning heavily on Buffy. "Saved the world again, yea for us!" Willow and Tara jumped out of the van. Willow went over to Angel and offered him her shoulder, as well. "Looked like you could use a little extra support." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Will" He really did like the little witch.

Tara looked shyly up at Spike. "Are you o-okay?"

"Bloody fantastic, nothing like a really good fight to get the blood stirring." He put his arm around her. Looking back at Faith, who was worrying over Giles, "Am I right slayer?"

"Damn right. And there's two things I love to do after a really good fight and eatin' a really huge meal is one of 'em, aye Spike?"

"Damn right, slayer." His eyes never left Tara.

She lookedup at him. "What's the other thing?" She whispered to Spike.

"I'll show you some other time." He kissed her nose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Final chapter, hope you enjoyed!**

**Summary:** What if Buffy had gone with Angel into that hell dimension on the finale of Season2? My first fan fiction, I think this would be considered AU.

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. This just all just for entertainments sake, I hope.

* * *

After calling her mother to make sure Connor was alright and to let her know that they were safe as well, Buffy and Angel took a shower and fell into bed. "What a night! Isn't it romantic? Our first apocalypse as a married couple. I think we totally kicked ass."

Buffy snuggled closer to Angel. "I don't know if it's because of Connor or because I really am close to forty, but I'm starting to feel so maternal with the gang. I mean, did you see the way Giles and Faith were hanging on each other? What's up with that? Are they a couple, are they just having sex, are they going to get hurt? I mean, Faith may seem all tough, but she's really a vulnerable girl, slayer strength not with-standing. And leaving Xander and Cordelia here to watch the place, they had sex while the world was almost ending. I could smell it. I mean, are they ready for this? They're both just going to be out of high school. And Cordelia, sluttish much?"

"Buffy, sweetheart, that's what people tend to do when they think the world may end."

"No, wait. There's more. Willow and Oz. Going to India in the summer? Is that the best time to travel? Willow is so not one to rough it, she can hardly make it through a night of camping without her laptop. I know Willow loves Oz and all, but to go on such a long trip with him, is she really ready? And I dolike Tara, she's kinda shy, but I think she fits in. Guess it's my vampire senses, but she has almost as much power as our Will, but can she fill our needs? Did you see the way she was with Spike, though? I mean, they just met. Do you think she's fickle? Will she break his heart like Dru?"

"Did you have another Jolt cola when we came home? Hon, you have to calm down. What's up with all this Willow-speak?" Angel could feel all her agitation. The fight was one thing, but she hadn't been this worked up since…never.

"I don't know. It was our first big battle since being back and I just realized how vulnerable over half our group is and it scares me. You and I, we're practically immortal. If we don't get staked or get our head whacked off, we'll be around for a really long time. But the rest, except for Spike, they're all going to die. I just want them to be safe, to make the right choices." She took another unneeded breath. "And what about Connor? What about this prophecy? We know nothing yet, I feel so out of control. Are we enough to take care of him?"

"Oh Buff. It's all going to work out, we'll make it work. We'll protect Connor, we have time. As for your friends, they're going to make the decisions that they are going to make. You can't make choices for them. They love you, but they have to live their lives. And they choose to be with us, right now. It may change, they may move on. If they do, we have to be happy and supportive for them. They're our friends, not our children, not our charges. We have Connor, he's our responsibility to raise and then one day, we'll have to let him go, as well. But honey, we are always going to have each other. Now and forever. Don't forget." He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back.

"It's all going to work, isn't it? Our lives. I was so afraid that when we came back all the people, all the choices, I was afraid we would fall apart. But I know it's all going to work. It's love. I love you, Connor, mom. All our friends. God forbid, even Spike and Cordelia. I feel so complete and I guess fear of losing just one of them is almost too much to bear."

Angel chuckled. "Of course, it's all going to work. And we will lose loved ones, Buffy. That's a part of life whether you live forever or not. But we'll go on, together. We'll see our son grow into a man. If we are lucky, we'll also watch his children and their children grow. We're blessed, Buffy. The Powers That Be gave us a great gift and we must never take it for granted."

"How did I get so lucky to fall in love with you all those years ago? I'm sorry, I will never forget just how lucky we are again. We do have so much. But you'll have to kick me in the butt every so often to remind me, because you know me, I can be so …Buffy-like."

He pulled Buffy closer. "I love you being Buffy-like, that's who I fell in love with. As for kicks in the butt, how about an occasional spanking? I'm sure I can get into that. Now, let's get some sleep, we may have won the battle, but the war never seems to over over on the hellmouth."

The End


End file.
